Tickle Me Green
by jetterwetter
Summary: Tcest. TMNT AU. RaphxDon LeoxMikey- In a world where technology is a privilege and a curse, a man named Oroku Saki, reigns supreme. Crime rampages the streets and nothing is done about it. A vigilante crime fighting group works to make their world a better place for any race, status, or color of people including green. Their task might not be as easy as they had once thought.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Go ninja, go ninja, go! This is my first TMNT fanfic. I enjoyed writing this very much and I hope you enjoying reading it as well. :)

* * *

Dirt flew in the air in little dust storms, as a few teenagers rode through the streets on hover boards. People walking on the sidewalks coughed as the dirt engulfed them. Curses could be heard being yelled at the children from almost everyone on the street. There was only one man, well mutant, on the street that kept quiet. An olive green turtle mutant stood in front of a poor excuse for a vending cart. It was more like a tiny shack than a cart. You could tell it had been made in about ten minutes with any material the owner could find. Rotting wood planks, cloth, and thin sheets of metal were the main structure points. The turtle didn't care though because he was paying more attention as to what was in the vending shack. The man was selling things of the electrical variety. There were wires, run down batteries, rusted metal pieces and more. The turtle, wearing a ragged cloak, stood there pondering for a second. He jumped slightly when he was smacked on the arm roughly. He turned to look at his assailant. A boy, no younger than seventeen, stood at the turtle's side with an annoyed look. "Hurry up you fucking turtle. I was told to give you a few minutes and then send you back. Don't make me have to make you." The boy pulled out a small circular object from his purple vest that was adorned with dragons. He looked around once and then clicked the only button on the machine. He smiled when the audible crackling of electricity made the turtle gulp. The boy put it back in his vest, hitting the turtle once again.

The olive turtle understood the message and pointed to the vendor, then to the items he wanted to purchase. The Purple Dragon groupie relayed the message to the vendor and then reluctantly paid the man. He shoved the purchased items into the turtles arms and then pushed him forward. "Get going, lizard lips!" The man yelled, making some people stare and snicker. The turtle snarled yet said nothing. The pair walked down the street without saying a word. Every now and then the boy would threaten someone as they passed by but that was about it. They reached the entrance to the old subway station that was off limits; chains and signs surrounding the entrance told you so. The boy looked around cautiously, looking out for guards, and then pushed the turtle almost sending him down the stair. The turtle grunted but regained his balance as he quickly walked down the steps. The Purple Dragon chuckled behind him as they walked through the deserted subway station. They jumped down onto the tracks and walked through the dark tunnels. The only light that shone through the darkness was a dim flashlight that the boy carried and a small blinking red light that was emitted from a thick collar the turtle wore. They turned and headed into a hole in the wall that would have been easily missed by someone who wasn't paying attention.

The twists and turns through the tunnels would have been too confusing for someone who didn't know where they were going. The olive turtle had been walking this path for years and it was engraved in his brain. He had never had any trouble remembering things and this was not an exception. As he walked through the cold tunnels, there was only one thing that rang through the turtle's mind. _Donatello._ _My name is Donatello._ He knew he had to hold on to that thought and never let it go. For if he were to forget, he would be giving in to the enemy. Even if no one gave him the kindness to call him by his real name, at least he would be able to remind himself that he _did_ have one. A small smile appeared on his face as he kept walking, the boy following close behind. His thoughts were cut short though as they neared the end of their journey. Whoops and hollers could be heard from the end of the tunnel. Donatello could already feel his heart rate rising in anxiety as he turned the last corner. Teenagers and adults, most who wore purple, were running around everywhere. The damp room was filled with cigarette smoke, making Donnie cough lightly.

The boy who had led him to the surface pushed him into the room and then ran off to join some of his buddies. Donatello straightened up and then put on an emotionless mask. He took a step into the room and then strode confidently through the crowd. He would be pushed to the side every once in a while and someone even threw a cigarette butt in his face. Donatello just took a deep breath and then kept walking. He reached his destination, a pair of double doors at the end of the room, and swung one of them open. With his hands full, he ended up dropping most of his supplies. Propping the door open with his foot, he reached down and picked up his gear and then quickly darted into the room. Once again all eyes were on him. The crowd in this room was a lot smaller and more refined, well as refined as thugs can get. There were small groups of people huddled together throughout the room and most of them had their eyes on him. Donatello averted his eyes and made his way to the back of the room where a huge leather clad chair sat. In the chair sat an even bigger man. He had blonde hair and a distinct tattoo of a purple dragon running up his arm. The man took one look at Donnie and a wicked grin crossed his face. Donatello's heart sank as he saw the man get up. He had been hoping his master would be in a better mood today.

"Greet me, turtle." The man boomed, walking towards Donnie. The olive colored turtle gulped, gripping his machinery tight. Up close Donatello could see the scars on the mans face prominently. "Say my name, reptile. I know you're dying to." He grinned, his scars crinkling awkwardly together. All the small turtle could do was stare up at his master, pleading with his eyes to show mercy. The man laughed, a glint of malice in his own eyes showing that he had a different idea. He pulled his arm back and back-handed Donatello as hard as he could. The turtle flew a few feet, dropping all of his things and then falling onto the floor with them. He felt a crunch underneath him when he landed on some of his equipment. He winced in pain as he felt sharp metal stab into the soft flesh in between his carapace and plastron. Donatello frantically tried to get up before the cruel man noticed his look of pain. He knew he was too late though as the man towered over him. His huge foot lifted up and then came down on the turtles side, making the metal dig deeper into him. Donnie put in his hand into his mouth and bit hard to keep himself from crying out in agony. He could feel the steady trickling of blood coming from his side and his now injured hand. "My name is Hun you pathetic wretch and I will make you scream it one day." The man named Hun pushed down on the poor turtle with his foot once and then reached down, ripping the turtle's cloak off of him. "I can't wait for the day when I don't need you mutant. When that day comes, I'll hear your anguished cries." Hun then retreated to his seat with his head held high.

Donatello looked away from Hun so as not to see the wicked grin spread across his master's face. People in the room just laughed as he struggled to get up off of the floor. Some of his supplies, and the floor, were now sticky with trickles of blood. The sight of his blood made the turtle whimper pathetically, bringing satisfaction to Hun's ears. Donatello quickly grabbed his stuff and limped over to a doorway that was at the side of the room. Having no door, he just walked right into the room he called home. It was a small room having no luxuries whatsoever. On one side of the room there were machines and worktables for Donatello to do all of his techy stuff. On the other side of the room there were two buckets and a pair of chains hanging from the wall. In one bucket there was dirty sewer water and the other was empty so that the turtle could do his business. Most of the room was filled with the toys that Hun, his master, made him work on almost 24/7. Donnie sighed softly and limped over to one of his tables, setting down his purchased goods. He hesitantly looked down at his side and took a quick inhale of breath. A thin piece of sharp metal was jutting out from his side, blood trickling from it slowly. He looked up and grabbed a rag off of his table and then reached down to his wound. With lightening speed, he wrapped his hand around the protrusion and pulled it out. Once it was out, he placed the rag over his wound and applied pressure.

Donatello gritted his teeth and walked around the table to reach some bandages he had on another table. He couldn't wait for the day when Hun was put in his place and he could finally be free of the hell-hole he was currently living in. He tried not to get his hopes too high though. He knew his dreams would only be crushed once again when Hun decided he needed a punching bag. Donnie took a shaky breath and finished bandaging his wound as best as he could. He knew he had done a sloppy job but he didn't have a lot of first aid supplies to work with. Hun made sure that items like that were way out of reach for the turtle so that he couldn't patch himself up every time the big man put a whollop on him. The closest thing he had to a first aid anything was a roll of old, yellowed bandages and duct tape he had lying around for his machines. Donatello twisted sideways uncomfortably, trying his best to tape the bandages over his wound. He heard someone walk by his doorway, laughing at his sad attempts to cover his injury. He just gritted his teeth together and paid them no attention. After a few times of having to redo the tape on the bandage and reposition it, he finally got the bleeding wound covered. The yellow on the bandages was slowly turning red but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Donatello turned around, thinking he could rest for a little bit, but stopped when a group of Purple Dragons walked into his room. They were each carrying armfuls of gadgets and weapons alike. They walked over to one of Donnie's tables and carelessly dropped them onto it. "You better get started, mutant. This might take you all night long." One of the members hissed, trying to sound intimidating. Donnie just rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. Lucky for him the man hadn't noticed and the group just left the room. He sighed looking at all of the broken machinery they had placed on his desk. He would never understand how someone could break a million electronics a day. He pulled out a distorted laser gun and set it to the side. Donnie then reached over, rolling his leather bag of tools to it's full length. He grabbed the necessary tools and got to work on the gun. This is what Donatello had been doing almost every single day since he could remember. The Purple Dragons made him work on anything they had that dealt with technology. He was somewhat of a genius so they had made sure to keep him safe and away from anyone on the outside who might try to take him. No one except the devious gang members knew of his existence and that's how they wanted to keep it. He was only allowed to go up to the surface once a month to get any supplies he might need to keep working on all of their weapons. Donatello didn't want to work for the criminals but he knew that if he didn't get even one of their guns repaired, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. That's all that had been keeping the turtle from not doing his duties. That and someone would check on him every hour, threatening him with his life.

One of the turtle's biggest fears was dying. He would have thought after all the years of torture and servitude, he would have gladly welcomed death. Every threat sent his way sent shivers of pure terror down his spine though. All he knew was that he wanted to live in order to see the world change. He knew being confined in his personal hell would never allow him to do that. Donnie knew by staying where he was, he was only making the world out there worse. The Purple Dragons were one of the biggest gangs out on the streets and they would stop at nothing to get what they want. They would kill innocents on the streets with the guns Donatello provided just for fun. It killed Donnie inside to know that his passion was used for murder and thievery. He knew that even if he did stop and they killed him, they would only find someone to replace him.

The hours ticked by as the smart turtle tinkered with the electronics. He had been so focused on rewiring a transmitter, he hadn't even noticed that Hun had walked into his room. The big human walked up behind the olive colored turtle and yanked on his tail hard. Donatello jumped and spun around, his current project falling on the floor into a thousand pieces. He quickly averted his eyes from Hun and then dropped to the floor, picking up the pieces of the transmitter frantically. He could already feel tears prickling in his eyes as his hands grew shaky. Hun let out a soft chuckle, reaching down and grabbing Don by the back of his shell. He flung the turtle back, roaring in laughter as the distinct sound of his shell smacking against concrete rang throughout the room. Donatello winced in pain as his already bruised body smacked against itself. A small gurgle of pain passed his lips but that was all he allowed himself. Hun walked over to him and grabbed his arms, roughly pulling him on his feet. The man purposefully dug his thumbs into the turtle's bruised and sensitive skin. Donatello refrained from reaching up and trying to pry the brutes fingers away. "Poor, little turtle. Did I scare you and make you drop your toy?" Hun cooed in a teasing tone that was tinted with evil mischief. He leaned forward, bring his face to Donatello's neck. He took in a deep breath and then breathed. out. Don shivered as the man's hot breath ran down his neck. He instinctively turned his neck, to get as far away from the stinky man as he could. Hun narrowed his eyes in anger and pulled his arm back, punching the turtle on his side where his wound was poorly bandaged. Donatello inhaled sharply, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting down to keep from crying out. He couldn't help but rest his head on Hun's huge chest, trying to steady out his breathing.

Hun growled in anger and threw the turtle to the ground once again. Donatello slid on the floor and then shakily got up on his hand and knees, breathing heavily. "I'll make you cry out, wretch! At some point you'll have to give in!" Hun yelled, bringing the toe of his boot up to connect with Don's plastron. Don coughed as the air was knocked out of him and he fell to his side, gripping at his stomach. A single tear slipped from his eye and fell to the floor. This seemed to take Hun over the edge. He stood over the crumpled turtle and place his hands on the wall in front of him. He brought his foot back and kicked Donnie square in the chest. After that first kick, several followed. Hun was determined to give the turtle a brutal beating. In between his storm of kicks, Hun brought his foot to Don's face, making his neck snap to the side and his face hit the concrete. Donatello blinked rapidly, trying to clear stars from his vision. Hun was relentless and kicked the turtle anywhere he could reach with his foot. His arms and legs were starting to develop new bruises over the old ones. Just when Donnie was almost at the point of giving in, they were interrupted. "Master Hun." A small man stood at the doorway, calling to his leader. Hun kicked Donatello one last time for good measure, making the turtle cough blood onto the ground and turned to the boy.  
"What is it? I'm busy." Hun said, a slight growl in his voice.  
The boy gulped and pointed behind him. "We have a few new recruits that look very promising. I wanted to show them to you."

Hun had fire in his eyes. "They better be the best damn fighters I've ever seen for you to have to interrupt me like this." He hissed, turning back to Donatello. He grabbed him by the arm and drug him over to the chains that hung on the wall. "You can stay here for the rest of the night, my pet." Hun grinned wickedly and placed the manacles around Donnie's wrists, making sure they were extra tight. He reached down, making the turtle flinch, and then stroked the collar that he wore gingerly. Hun then smiled and left the room. Donnie turned his head to the side so that his hand could reach his face to wipe his tears away. His eyes felt a little droopy and he had to use a lot of willpower to try not to fall asleep. He knew that he could possibly have a concussion from the beating so he must not fall asleep. His head drooped down onto his chest and his eyes fluttered helplessly. Just when the confines of sleep were about to take him, a loud blast could be heard from outside of his room. He snapped his head up, instantly regretting the action. His head spun and his newfound headache threatened to split his skull. He now felt more awake as he looked to his doorway. Don couldn't see anything though except smoke. He narrowed his eyes and listened. He could hear yells and the sound of metal striking metal. The sound of gunshots made his muscles tense up as he struggled against his chains. The smoke slowly entered his room, making everything look hazy. He tried his best to see through it but it was no use. He could hear the yelling and running in the other room start to diminish.

"Yo dude, we like totally cleaned the floor with these guys!" Donatello heard an unfamiliar voice yell in glee.  
"It's not over yet. Check all the rooms. There could be more of them hiding." A second voice was added to the first one. Donnie felt his heart drop to his stomach. If they went searching the rooms they'd most definitely find him.  
"That bastard got away! We have ta go after 'im!" A deeper, more anger filled voice said to the others.  
"It's too late. We wouldn't be able to catch up to him in time so we might as well make sure there aren't any left here. They might have some supplies we could use as well." The first voice instructed the third. The smoke was finally leaving the room and Don strained his neck, trying to look out the doorway. When he had no luck, he let his head rest against the cool concrete. He could feel his heart rate rising in panic at the unknown voices.  
"Fine. You get that room, Fearless Leader." The third voice mumbled in defeat. Donnie's muscles visibly tensed as footsteps could be heard going through the room.  
"Nothing in here, dudes!" The first voice yelled from another side of the hideout.  
"Keep checking, knucklehead!" The third voice yelled back.  
Donatello took in a deep breath when one of the assailants suddenly walked into his room. It was another terrapin like himself and he wasn't sure if he should be terrified or ecstatic. The bigger turtle wore some light armor covering his arms, legs and plastron. He had a thin piece of blue material covering his eyes as a mask.

The light blue eyed turtle scanned the room. He spun a twin pair of katanas in his hands as he took a few steps into the room. His eyes swept over the room once again and then landed on Donatello. His eyes instantly widened and he rushed over to the chained turtle. He slipped his katanas into their sheaths on the back of his shell and turned his head towards the door. "Guys! Get in here!" The blue masked turtle called out.  
Two more terrapins ran into the room, weapons at the ready. They both wore similar armor to the blue masked one. One of them wore a red mask and carried a twin pair of sais. The other had an orange mask and carried a pair of nunchaku. "Whoa! Another turtle!" The orange terrapin called out in joy, running over to the blue clad one.  
Donatello couldn't help but stare at the three turtles in shock with his mouth slightly open in awe. "Leo, it looks like he's hurt pretty bad." The red mask wearing turtle said, walking over to join the other two.  
The one referred to as Leo bent down, looking at Donatello. "Do you know where the keys to those are?" He asked kindly, motioning to the manacles. Don gently shook his head but then eyed the hilts of the bigger turtles katanas. Leo got the message and pulled out one of his swords. Without making a single noise, Leo brought the sharp blade to the chains. Donnie's arms fell to his sides one by one, making him wince slightly. "My name's Leonardo." The blue turtle said suddenly.  
The smaller orange clad turtle jumped up and down with a big grin on his face. "My name's Michelangelo! You can call me Mikey though." He said happily.

Donatello turned to look at the other turtle, only to see a hand in his face. He hesitantly accepted it and was pulled onto his feet by the red turtle. "Name's Raphael." The big turtle said gruffly. The three terrapin looked at the beaten, bruised and practically naked one. Donatello slightly jumped, backing up. His shell hit the wall and he grabbed at the tight fitting collar that was around his neck. He started shaking his head frantically. The other three got confused looks on their faces, wondering if the turtle had cracked. Donnie stopped shaking his head and he perked up, an idea coming to mind. He limped over to one of his tables and started rummaging through the junk. "They have some serious arsenal." Raphael said as he picked up one of the repaired guns. Leonardo's brow furrowed as he looked at the small supply of high artillery weapons. Donatello finally found what he was looking for and he stumbled over to the other turtles. He held a small cup of gunpowder in one hand and a dirty cloth in the other. He laid both of the objects down and took a raspy breath. His body ached all over and each breath he took, sent pain shooting through his body.  
Mikey was making small circles with his finger towards his head.  
"I think we got a loco turtles, guys." He whispered to the other two. Donnie couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. He dipped a finger in the gunpowder and then spread it across the rag.

"Donatello? S'that you're name?" Raphael asked, looking at the word scrawled on the rag. Donnie clenched his fists together at hearing someone say his name. He felt a sob rising in his chest but quickly swallowed it down. He nodded his head, clutching at his stomach.  
"Wait, so you can't talk?" Mikey asked sadly.  
Donatello shook his head and then pointed at the collar on his neck. Leonardo leaned in a little closer to get a good look at the device. It was thick and made of a hard material. It had a little black box attached to the very back of his neck. One little flashing red light was the only thing that gave away that it was electronic. "Hm. We have to take him with us." Leo said, leaning back up.  
Raphael looked at Leo, a scowl already forming across his face. "Are ya sure about this, Leo? What if it's a trap? He could just be waiting for us ta take 'im home and then he'll slit our fucking throats!" Donatello gulped and then quickly put his hand on the big turtle's arm. He looked up at him with pleading eyes that begged for him to not leave him there. Raphael looked down at the olive colored turtle, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
"Come on, Raph. He is a terrapin mutant. There aren't that many of us out there and you said so yourself that he is hurt. If we don't get him help, he could die here." Leonardo argued, watching Donatello.  
Mikey ran around Raph and then linked his arm with Donatello's. "No buts Raph. He like totally needs our help so we have to take him." Mikey smiled one of the biggest smiles Donatello had ever seen. Donnie couldn't help but grin a little as he took his hand away from Raphael.

Raphael grunted and turned away, heading towards the doorway. "Whatever. Not like a twerp like him could take us out anyways." He grumbled, leaving the room. Donnie felt like doing somersaults around the room in joy but was reminded that he was injured when Leonardo came to his side. Leo grabbed his arm gently and slung it around his shoulders.  
"Come on, we'll help you get out of here." Leo smiled encouragingly. Donnie wanted to pull away and say that he could walk on his own. He knew that with the shape he was in, he wouldn't be able to do that so he just let the two turtles lead him out of the room. Raphael was already long gone but Donnie wasn't paying attention to the red turtle. All he could look at were the bodies that littered the floor. Purple Dragons were all over the floor like place mats. Leonardo noticed the nervous look that Donatello sent his way. "They're not all dead. We just knocked them out. We had come here for the big guy but we'll tell you everything we can once we get home." He told Donatello as he helped him over one of the bodies. They made their way out of the gangs' hideout and to the entrance of the complex tunnels. They found Raph standing there with an annoyed look on his face. "This place is a damn maze!" He grumbled, his hands place firmly on his hips.

Donnie pulled away from Leo and Mikey and took a step forward. Leo put a hand on his elbow, holding on gently in case he were to fall. Donnie pointed at himself and then pointed towards the dark tunnels. He repeated that motion until they understood what he meant. "Can you walk?" Leo asked, hesitantly letting go of his elbow. Donatello nodded and took a shaky step forward. He wasn't sure how far he'd be able to walk but he knew he could at least get a little ways. He walked forward and stood ahead of the other terrapins, pointing at the tunnel that went left. Don went to head down the tunnel but gasped as he was suddenly lifted off of his feet.  
Raphael had swept him out from under his legs and was carrying him bridal style. "Lead the way." Raph said, looking straight ahead and not making eye contact with the olive colored turtle. Donatello nodded and pointed down the tunnel again as his cheeks turned a light red. Behind them the other two turtles exchanged glances as small smiles played across their lips. Raph carried their new injured friend through the dark tunnels as he would point him in the right direction. Mikey was skipping behind them, humming a little tune while Leonardo was lost in thought.

Before long they were climbing out of the subway entrance, making sure there were no guards around. Donnie looked up at the night sky in wonder and then looked at the street, which was completely deserted. The cool night air felt good on his skin as Raph walked swiftly down the sidewalk. They darted in between some buildings and onto another street. Donatello kept his eyes wide open, taking in every detail of his new surroundings. He had never been so far away from the Purple Dragon's hideout. They finally stopped after running down a few blocks sneakily. Raph motioned with his head to Leo for him to go in the middle of the street. The forest green turtle nodded and shuffled into the street. He reached down and picked up a manhole cover, pushing it to the side gently. Mikey ran over and jumped right into the manhole whispering, "Cowabunga!" as he went. Raphael made his way over to Leonardo. Donatello buried his face in Raph's plastron and held on to him tight as he jumped down the manhole as well. Don felt Raph's plastron vibrate as he chuckled softly. He looked up to see Raphael grinning at him. Leo jumped down behind them, taking Raphael's attention off of Donatello. Donnie took his chance and wiggled out of the big turtles arms.

Raph took a step forward to protest but stopped when Leo put his hand on his shoulder. They both looked forward at the smaller turtle who was hobbling after Mikey down the sewer tunnel. They both shook their heads and followed after the two small turtles. Leonardo walked in front of them and led the way through the sewer tunnels. The rest of them followed patiently, not saying anything. After several minutes of walking, Leo finally changed their course and turned into a smaller tunnel. At the end of this tunnel there was a huge area that was obviously lived in. There was a run down couch in the middle of the room with old comic books piled around it. Everything about this place made Donnie's heart flutter warmly. This sewer home looked so cozy to Donnie and the only words he could think of were _home._ He took a step inside and looked around, taking in these strange turtles home. Leo grabbed Donatello's elbow and pulled him away from the living room. "This way." He told him. They all headed into another room, which reminded Donatello a litte of his room with the Purple Dragons. There were two metal tables sitting in the room and a couple of shelves on the walls. It didn't look like this room was used too much. Leo let go of Donnie and walked over to one of the shelves. He pulled a box off of it and set it down on one of the tables. He opened it and then pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, sliding it towards Don.

"I'm guessing that thing on you're neck is keeping you from talking. You can use this to communicate with us." Leo said with a sympathetic smile. Donatello grabbed the pencil and started writing on the paper.  
I can help you through the process of taking it off. I would have done it myself but I can't really see behind my head.  
The three turtles read the words and looked at him skeptically. "Dude, none of us are good with electric stuff. Raph can barely work the microwave!" Mikey teased, dodging a punch from Raphael.  
You don't have to be good with technology. I can describe the whole process so even the least tech savvy person could do it. Please at least try. Donatello accompanied his written words with a sad, pained look on his face.  
Leonardo nodded, "Well if anyone should do it, it should be me. Write down what I have to do and I'll try my best." Donatello smiled, not being able to contain his joy. He instantly went to work writing the instructions on the paper.  
"Why can't I do it, bro?" Mikey asked, grabbing onto Leo's arm.  
"Because Mikey, you're too high strung. You'd accidentally pull the wrong wire or something." Leo answered truthfully with a grin.  
Mikey just shrugged and placed a small kiss on Leo's cheek. "You know me so well." He joked, pulling away from Leo.

Donatello turned around and handed the paper to Leonardo. The olive colored turtle was bouncing on his heels in anticipation. "Raph, will you please read this to me while I do this?" Leo asked, handing the paper over to the other turtle. Donatello turned around so his shell was facing Leo and then bendt his neck down so he won't have any trouble accessing the collar. Raph started to read the instructions and Leo followed them to the letter. He would go grab something he'd need and then continue with getting the device off of the other terrapin. Leonardo opened the little box and messed around in it until an audible hissing sound was released from the device. It visibly loosened on Donnie's neck and just hung there. Donatello reached up with nervous hands and unlatched the front. He then put his hands behind his head and tugged back on the collar. It made an odd squishy sound as it popped off the back of his neck, pulling out what looked like a screw along with it. Donnie held the device in his hands and just stared at it for the longest time as blood trailed down his neck. He made the other turtles jump when he suddenly chunked it across the room, smashing it against a wall. His shoulders heaved up and down along with his plastron as he breathed heavily.

Donatello reached a hand up and touched his raw and scarred throat. The others stared at him as he coughed slightly. He opened his mouth, wanting to try and speak but was too afraid. Finally a scraggly, gurgling sound escaped his throat. "D-Donatello..." Don's voice cracked as he spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He coughed violently and placed a hand on the table to steady himself. "My name...is Donatello."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To kenna, Yes there will most definitely be more chapters! I had already written this one and forgot to post it on here. / To the rest of you who read this as well, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

The three masked turtles looked at one another and then back to Don. Donatello was gripping the side of the table, his whole body shaking fiercely. He looked up at the other terrapins, tears running down his face. A sob broke from Donnie's chest as he ran to Leonardo and wrapped his arms around him. He went to each of them, giving them a big hug and squeezing them tight. "Th-Thank you...So mu-much." Don cried out as loud as he could. His voice cracked and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to go louder than a whisper. He wrapped his arms around himself and stood there sobbing. Mikey had tears in his own eyes as he ran over to Donatello and wrapped him in a bear hug. Donatello nuzzled his face in Mikey's neck and cried. His shoulders shook as painful sobs escaped his lips. Raph rubbed the back of his head and looked away from the two wet-eyed turtles. Leo walked over to Mikey and Donatello, putting his hand on Donnie's shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on Don's skin with his thumb. They stayed in that position until Donatello's cries no longer filled the room and he was laying limply against the light green turtle.  
"Dudes, he fell asleep." Michelangelo whispered to the others. Raphael, being the strongest, walked over and picked up Donatello.  
"He can stay in my room. I don't plan on sleepin' tonight anyways." Raphael told the others and then left the room.

They watched the pair leave the room and then looked at one another. "Raph is letting a complete stranger stay in his room?" Leonardo asked with a shocked look.  
Michelangelo smiled. "Maybe he is smitten with our damsel in distress." He cupped his hands together and brought them to his chin, batting his eyes for emphasis.  
"Donatello isn't a woman, Mikey." Leonardo laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"I know! It just sounded like it would fit in this situation." Mikey said, his smile never faltering.  
"You're so weird." Leo smiled gently and then leaned down, pressing his lips softly against the smaller turtles. Mikey leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. They closed the space between them, their plastrons rubbing together lightly. Mikey had just wrapped his arms around Leo's neck whenever Raph came back into the room.  
Raph made an annoyed grunt and looked away. "Get a room, lovebirds." He broke the two turtles reverie but they didn't break apart from each others embrace. They both just turned to look at the dark green turtle.  
Michelangelo smiled deviously and nuzzled Leonardo's cheek with his own. "We get a room every night, Raph. We thought we'd change it up a little." Leo looked down at Mikey and then to Raph, blushing furiously.  
"M-Mikey!" Leo stuttered, not being able to help but smile.  
"Too much info, shellbrain. That's my brother you're talkin' about." Raphael snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well I set Donnie down in my bed and he's still fast asleep."  
Leo and Mikey pulled away from one another but held hands. Leo gave Raph an incredulous look. "Donnie?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You know, short for Donatello." Raphael rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. Mikey gave Leo a knowing wink. "Well anyways, what are we gonna do about 'im?" He asked, changing the subject.  
"What do you mean, what are we going to do about him? We need to talk to Sensei first." Leonardo interjected.  
"Wait he's not staying here? They had him locked up down there. What if he doesn't have anywhere else to go?" Mikey asked, looking between the brothers.  
"How long do ya think he was down there?" Raph asked quietly, looking down at the floor.  
"I don't know... Once he wakes up, we'll have a group meeting with Sensei. I'm sure he won't just throw him out onto the street." Leo said as he gave Mikey's hand a reassuring squeeze. "We should probably get some sleep." The three turtles walked out of the room. Leo took one step on the stairs and then looked down at Raph. "You should probably go to sleep too Raph."  
"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay down here a little longer." Raphael headed over to the couch and plopped down on it. Mikey held on to Leo's hand and dragged him up the stairs. He took them into their room and closed the door behind them.

The four turtles slept peacefully that night. Every once in a while Don would roll over in his sleep and wrap his arms around his body protectively. In the other room Mikey and Leo would whisper sweet nothings to one another while cuddling. Raphael had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, a snore escaping his lips every so often. When Master Splinter returned home, he could feel the togetherness of the turtles. It felt as if a hole that been missing was filled. The turtles' sensei smiled warmly and headed to his dojo to meditate. He could feel that changes were going to be made in their small family very soon.

Donatello rolled onto his side and then sleepily opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbing his eyes, yawning. His entire body stiffened when he remembered what had happened. He had been in the Purple Dragons' hideout and was hopefully rescued. Don still didn't know what to think of these other terrapin but they couldn't be any worse than Hun. He threw his legs over the bed and looked around. He was in a moderately clean room that was mostly decorated with exercise equipment. There were different sized dumbbells piled on one side of the room, accompanied by a bench press.  
Don stood up and stretched. He realized how sore he was when his muscles ached in defiance. His bruised body hurt as he walked across the room and out the door. He walked out to a little railing and looked over it to see the living room a little ways beneath him. Donnie walked over to the stairs on his right and stepped down them slowly. He watched all around him cautiously, not sure what to expect. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and looked around once more. He could hear muffled yells and grunts coming from the other side of the room. Don walked across the living room to a pair of paper sliding doors. They were barely cracked so he opened them a little more and peeked inside.

Leonardo and Raphael were sparring aggressively. Michelangelo was sitting on the sidelines, watching. Raph growled and ran towards Leo, his sai trailing behind his back. He slashed them forward, metal meeting metal, as they connected with Leo's katanas. They stood in that position for a few seconds, trying to push the other backwards. Raph proved to be the strongest, forcing Leo to jump back and away from the darker colored turtle. "Yo, you guys have an audience!" Mikey called to them from his seat on the floor. They turned to look at Mikey and then in turn looked at Donatello who was still standing at the door. Don jumped and looked like he wanted to back away but instead shuffled into the room. He raised his hand slightly in the air and waved as he smiled awkwardly.  
"Sorry if I interrupted something..." Don said weakly. His voice was still a little raspy from not using it for so long.  
"It's okay; we were just practicing." Leo said with a smile as he sheathed his weapons. Raphael flipped his sai in his hands and then did the same.  
Mikey jumped up and ran to Donatello's side. "How'd you sleep, dude?" He asked, using his version of being polite.  
Donatello rubbed his arm, looking down at the hyped up turtle. "Better than I have in a long time actually. I just wanted to thank you all again. I could have ended up looking worse than I do now if you guys hadn't shown up." Don looked down, trying not to think of what more Hun would have done to him if they hadn't been interrupted. The other three turtles couldn't help but look at all of Don's bruises and cuts. Raph growled slightly, looking away.

"So you are the one my students told me about." Donatello looked up at a rat mutant that was standing beside Leonardo. He hadn't even heard anyone else enter the room.  
"Donatello, this is our sensei, Master Splinter. Master this is Donatello, the terrapin we rescued yesterday." Leonardo introduced them to one another.  
"Donatello. That is a nice name." Master Splinter said kindly. Don instantly liked this rat. He had an aura to him that radiated with wisdom. Not Donnie's kind of smart but the kind one got from years of hardships and experience.  
"Th-Thank you, sir." Donatello stuttered, bowing his head slightly.  
"You are wounded." Master Splinter walked over to Donnie and looked at his injuries. His eyes looked at the rotten, old bandages that were on Donatello's side. "You're wrappings are not clean. My sons, take him and help him get cleaned up. Come back here when you are finished." Splinter smiled and motioned to the other three turtles.  
"Yes, Sensei." Leonardo replied and then headed out of the room. The others followed as they walked back to the room that they had taken Donnie to last night.

Raphael walked over to one of the shelves and pulled a big first aid kit from it. He placed it on one of the tables and opened it up. "I'll be honest; I don't know what ta do with any of this stuff." He said, looking at the box as if he had never seen medical supplies before.  
"That's because you're too stubborn and won't let me or Leo look at you after missions." Mikey said, sticking his tongue out at Raph.  
"Don't start, you two." Leo said sternly, motioning for Don to sit on the table. He pulled some stuff out of the first aid kit and started tending to Don's small wounds. There was one wound on Don's upper thigh that needed to be cleaned and required a small bandage. Leo also put ointment on his neck and wrapped that up as well. Donnie sighed in relief when the cool gel instantly made his neck feel better. Leo turned Don gently, looking at the gross bandaging in between is plastron and carapace. Donatello gripped the table lightly as Leo peeled the duct tape and yellow bandages away.  
"Damn." Raphael breathed, looking over Leonardo's shoulder. The skin around the deep cut was puffy and red. Without the bandage, his wound started to steadily bleed again.  
"I think this might need stitches, Donatello." Leonardo said, setting the makeshift bandage down on the table.  
"I thought so as well. If you don't know how to do it, I can." Donatello jumped off of the table and started searching though the first aid kit. The other turtles looked at the taller one with wide eyes.  
"Dude, you're gonna sew yourself up? That's mondo scary." Mikey said in awe.

Donatello had pulled out a small bottle of peroxide, a large needle, and some thick thread. He opened the bottle of peroxide and then stuffed his left hand in his mouth. He grabbed the bottle and prepared to bite down on his hand but was stopped. Raphael had grabbed his wrist and pulled on him gently. "There's no need for that." He said, pulling Don's hand out of his mouth. Raph looked at Donatello's hand, scowling at the old bite mark scars that covered his hand. "Here. Use this." Raph pulled out one of his sai and handed it to Donnie, handle first. Raph let go of Don's hand and then Donnie took the offered sai.  
"Thank you." Donatello mumbled gratefully and then stuffed the sai handle sideways in his mouth. He bit down hard and poured the peroxide over his wound. A loud scream escaped from between the sai handle. Donnie set the bottle down and clenched his fists tight, hitting them on the table. His wound started fizzing and turned white, showing that it was being cleaned. Don's breathing became erratic. He quickly grabbed the already threaded needle and bent awkwardly, so as to be better angled toward his wound. Without a second thought, he stabbed the needle into his skin. A small cry of pain came out of Don each time the needle went through his skin. Mikey had to look away, afraid that he might faint if he saw anymore. Leo watched, with his own look of pain etched onto his face. Raphael just looked furious as he gritted his own teeth together. He held on to his other sai tightly. Donatello finished the last stitch, breaking the thread. He set the needle and left over thread down. Then he grabbed some more bandages from the medical box, wrapping up his wound.

Once he was done, he set his hands on the table and leaned against it weakly. He still had Raphael's sai in between his teeth. "That looked like it hurt like a bitch." Raph said, breaking the silence. Donatello pulled the weapon from his mouth and laughed slightly.  
"Y-yeah. It did." Don said, handing Raphael his sai back. Mikey had turned back around and was looking at Donatello.  
"I wouldn't have been able to do that... How did that happen anyways?" Mikey asked curiously, looking at the newly bandaged wound.  
"I fell on a sharp piece of metal. My master found it amusing and stepped on my shell, making it penetrate through my skin more." Donatello said, not even realizing he had referred to Hun as his master.  
"That bastard Hun did this to you?" Raphael asked, bubbling with anger. Donatello nodded, looking down.  
"Come on, guys. We should get back to Master Splinter." Leo cut in, a serious look on his face.

They left the room and headed back to the dojo. Master Splinter was sitting in the middle of the room on a mat. He had laid out four mats that sat in front of him. Don sat down on one of the mats with the other turtles. He looked around nervously, not sure if they were about to start some weird ritual or something. "Donatello. From what I was told, my students found you chained up in the Purple Dragons' lair." Donatello nodded, letting Splinter know that was right. "I understand you were wearing this when they found you as well." Master Splinter held his hand up, showing Donatello's collar in his hand. Don's entire body tensed up and he felt like running. He wanted to get as far away from that device as he could. "It kept you from speaking, is that right?" Splinter asked, noting how the turtle's emotions instantly piqued.  
"Y-yes." Was all that Donatello said as he noticeably gulped. He could feel an untold terror creeping up his gullet.  
"How did it work?" Splinter asked, knowing he was pushing his limits with the nervous turtle.  
"W-Well, if the wearers voice were to get to a certain volume, it would send a little spike-like object into the back of the wearers neck. It would pierce vital nerves in the wearers spinal cord, rendering them paralyzed. A few minutes later it would send the spike deeper, cutting through all of the nerves, killing the wearer completely." Donnie said, his eyes glued to the collar in the rat's hand. "That was the only one ever made, to my knowledge."  
"What makes you think that?" Leo leaned forward slightly, looking at Donatello.

"Because I invented it." Don said quietly as he clenched his fists, that rested on his knees, and looked down at the floor. "Hun had told me he wanted a device that would keep his enemies quiet. He wanted something that would strike fear into whoever wore it's heart and make sure they would keep absolutely quiet. You see Hun would sometimes bring in prisoners from who-knows-where and some of them were extremely loud. They would be screaming in the middle of the night, waking up whoever was closest to their cells. So I got the idea to make that stupid machine. Once I had finished making it, I had given it to Hun. I had hoped he would praise me for my good work. He had looked at the collar with extreme interest and he had a smile on his face. I felt proud of myself until he clicked it onto my neck. They all laughed at me. He called me a stupid reptile and then went about his daily business. I couldn't even object or ask him why. I couldn't take it off either because I had programmed it to kill the wearer if they tried to pull it off." Donnie had tears in his eyes and he rubbed his now sore throat. That was the most talking he had done in a long time.  
"How long have you been wearing that atrocity, dude?" Mikey asked, being the only one that dared to.  
"Let's see." Don looked up at the ceiling, counting in his head. "I'm pretty sure I was six when he put it on me. So I guess about twelve, thirteen years. I can't believe it's been that long." He sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thirteen years?" Raphael practically yelled, making Donatello wince. "You haven't spoken for thirteen years?!" Leonardo and Michelangelo couldn't believe it either.  
Donatello nodded, looking away from those amber eyes. "Hun would try to get me to talk, just for the fun of it. He knew I wouldn't but I guess he was always hoping for the satisfaction of seeing me fall at his feet. He'd...He'd beat me almost everyday, trying to get me to make some form of noise. He loved it. I was his little toy or his pet as he would say." Donnie felt numb with the pain of reliving his past. "You can't understand how grateful I am to all of you." Don let out a sob, looking at the ground. Tears fell and hit the mat he was sitting on softly. Mikey, sitting closest to him, leaned over and placed a comforting hand on his shell.  
"This must be a very troubling time for you, Donatello. If you'd like, you can stay here as long as you need. That man's action will not be forgotten. It is a good thing my son's found you when they did." Splinter said with a sympathetic look.  
"Why were you four looking for Hun?" Donatello asked, trying to recompose himself.

"I suppose if you will be staying with us, you have the right to know. My sons and I have a vision for our world. The way it is now, is not how it should be. We want to see the world change for the better of man and mutantkind. In order to do that, we started out small. My students that sit here before you, went out into the world and started fighting back. They have given themselves the nickname, The Guardians. They have fought thugs and gang members all around our fair York. They would stop robberies, unnecessary violence, and anything crime related. The Purple Dragons are one of the top crime organizations here in York. My sons had been fighting it's thugs for the longest time and they have decided it's time they got rid of them completely. I believe that Hun is not working alone though. I think he answers to someone with a higher standing. In order for our vision of New York to come true, we must thwart these evils." Master Splinter said wisely.  
"New York?" Donatello asked, confused.  
"Yes. It is what we strive for. A New York. One without all this needless violence and crime. One where everyone can live comfortably and without fear. A new world where everyone can have the benefits of technology. That is what we plan to call it once we achieve our goals." Splinter was nodding with a small smile.  
"Wait... In order to do that.. Wouldn't you have to make Emperor Saki step down from the throne?" Donatello asked with wide eyes. He was starting to think his new friends were crazy.  
"That high and mighty snob? That won't be a problem for us. We've taken down armies of bozos and this won't be any different." Raph cut in, his voice filled with cocky sureness.  
"Do not be so confident, Raphael. We are far from having to face Oroku Saki directly." Master Splinter replied.

"I want to help. I mean, if you'll let me?" Donatello asked, sitting up taller. "I may not be much use in a fight but I will do anything to help. I am indebted to you. It's the least I can do. Also I want the same world that you speak of. I want York to change. For all my life all I could do is sit by and watch the world be torn apart, by my inventions nonetheless." He looked at Master Splinter, an insistent and unwavering look on his face.  
"I can't say no to someone so determined. I will teach you in the ways of ninjitsu as I have with my sons. They will help you as well, I'm sure." Splinter said, smiling at Donatello.  
"Of course, Master." Leonardo replied to his sensei.  
"I'll try my best... Master Splinter." Donatello bowed his head to his new sensei, an overwhelming feeling of joy coursing through his body. He owed this family his life and he was willing to do whatever it takes to help them.  
"Well for now, get some rest. I'm sure all of this has left you feeling exhausted." Master Splinter said, standing up. The turtles stood up as well, looking at one another. Splinter suddenly stiffened and raised his small cane up. "Someone is here." He said quietly. The three armed turtles pulled out their weapons and turned to face the door.

"Raph! Leo! Anyone at home!?" Someone yelled to them from outside the room.  
Raphael grunted and put his weapons away. He walked over to the door and slid it open. "What the hell, Casey? You gave us all a heart attack!" He said to someone outside of the door. A young man came running into the room, breathing heavily.  
"Sorry guy but there's big trouble. You need to come quick. Oh, who's the new guy?" The man named Casey looked at Donatello. He brushed his long black hair out of his face.  
"This is Donatello but we can introduce you later. What's happened, Casey?" Leonardo asked, stepping towards Casey.  
"Oh, yeah. The Purple Dragons are furious. They're having a day out on the town. They're attacking people in small groups. They've already raided and murdered a family. I don't think they plan on stopping anytime soon either. I think they're challenging you guys to come up and fight. I haven't heard anything about the big guy though." Casey looked at each one of them as he spoke.  
Raphael pulled his sai out and started twirling them. A sadistic smile was spread across his face. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He asked, running out of the room.  
"Raph, wait!" Leonardo yelled, running after him. They all ran out of the room after the pair. Raph was standing in the entryway, rearing to go. "We can't go charging in there. We need a plan." Leo reasoned.  
"They have guns this time, Raph." Casey added to the argument.  
"So? They've had guns before and we had no trouble dealin' with 'em then." Raph said, his arms out to his sides in a challenging manner.  
"These aren't normal guns. They don't shoot normal lead bullets. I saw one of those thugs shoot straight through a wall with one of these." Casey said loudly.

Donatello paled at Casey's words. "They're plasma guns. They shoot high powered lasers that will cut through most materials easily. You're shells won't be able to protect you from them." He stood there, thoughts already going through his mind at a rapid pace.  
"Let me guess, another one of your inventions?" Raphael asked with sarcasm.  
Donatello sighed. "Yes, but I can help you stop them." He said, standing tall.  
"No way. You're hurt and you don't even know how to fight." Leonardo said with a voice that wasn't up for discussion.  
Donatello didn't care and wasn't about to back down. "Leonardo, I can help. I have to be there to do it. With the right equipment I can make a remote of sorts to shut down their guns. I programmed each one the same way and I know I could make a device that would stop them. I can't do that from here though. I'd have to be a certain distance from the guns themselves." Mikey, Raph, and Casey were all looking at Donatello, surprised. No one ever argued with Leo except Raph.  
"He has a point, brah." Mikey said with a small smile. He was trying not to burst out in laughter as he watched the side of Leo's mouth twitch at someone other than Raph trying to tell him what should be done.  
Leo pushed Michelangelo playfully and then looked up at Donatello. The olive colored turtle was set on helping and Leo knew he couldn't keep him down there. "I know, Mikey. Okay, Don, what will you need?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Please enjoy!

* * *

Donatello jumped in glee and squealed like a kid in a candy shop. Raphael smirked at the taller turtle and crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have time for you to browse, brainiac." He told the olive colored turtle. Don nodded, seeming to come back to reality.  
"I know; it's just I've never seen so much stuff!" Donnie said loudly. They were in a room that was completely filled with boxes of electrical equipment. It all looked like junk but that's not what Don thought. He knew he could use every item in this room for something. Don started digging through the boxes, pulling out items he could use for the remote transmitter for the guns.  
"Guys, we need to get up there now." Casey said from the doorway.  
"Okay. Mikey, stay here with Donatello and once you are ready head aboveground. Raph, Casey, we're going to head up there and stall them until Don can get his machine going." Leonardo said, looking at each one of them. Mikey, Raph, and Casey nodded at Leo in understanding.  
"I won't take too long. Try not to get hit by the lasers, it'll be a heck of an injury if you do." Donatello called out amidst the boxes.  
"Right. C'mon, let's go." Leo said to the other two and then they ran out of the room.

A few minutes passed with only the noise of Donatello rummaging through the old boxes. Most of it was covered in dust so he would also occasionally cough. "So, Don? Can you really make something out of all this old junk?" Mikey asked, peeking around a box to look at Donnie. He had found an old soldering tool and was going at some wires.  
"Yes, I believe I can. It won't be the best thing I've made, under the circumstances, but it should work." Donatello said confidently as he set the tool down. He grabbed some tape and put a few pieces together. "Okay this should hold for now. I can finish it on the way there." Don stood up and turned towards Mikey. He held the unfinished device and a couple of small tools in his hand.  
Mikey didn't need to be told twice and they both bolted out of the room. They halted to a stop in front of Master Splinter who was standing in the entryway.  
"Be careful. Michelangelo, watch over Donatello. We don't want the newest member of our family to be hurt so soon." Splinter said with a smile, making Donatello's heart soar. Just the night before he had been called names and beaten; now he was part of a family.  
"Of course, sensei. No one will lay a hand on him with master stealth ninja Mikey around! Hyah!" Michelangelo swung his nunchaku around in the air, making funny faces.

Donatello smiled and grabbed onto his hand. "Come on, Mikey. We've got to find Leo and the others." Mikey smiled, putting his nunchaku back in their holders. Don's muscles screamed in pain as they ran down the sewers but he tried his best to ignore it. He thought that he might be in pain but there are people up there who are being killed. That thought made him run harder and he was actually able to keep pace with Mikey. He held on to the device and his equipment tightly as they ran.  
"Stop here, dude!" MIkey yelled, suddenly screeching to a halt. Donnie didn't have enough of a warning so when he tried to stop, he ended up tripping on his feet. Before he knew it, he was rolling on the ground. His back slammed against the sewer wall, making stars appear in his vision.  
"I'm okay, I'm okay." Don rambled as he got to his feet. He shook his head, clearing his vision. He looked up to see that Mikey was climbing up a ladder that led to the top of the sewer ceiling.  
"Get a move on, brah. They should be somewhere up here." Mikey said as he pushed the manhole cover aside.  
Donnie gripped his invention in one hand and started climbing up the ladder. "That's very reassuring, Mikey. Of course they could be anywhere. York isn't your average small town." Don mumbled, climbing out of the sewers to stand beside Mikey. Mikey just laughed and covered the hole back up. They had climbed up into a deserted alleyway.

They both perked up when gunshots could be heard from around the corner. Mikey tiptoed dramatically to the wall and shimmied across it until he was at the end of the alleyway. Donnie followed his lead but felt extremely stupid for doing it. "There they are!" Mikey said, a tone of excitement in his voice.  
Donatello leaned around Mikey and looked at the scene. One of the apartment buildings on the street was going up in smoke. Fire could be seen licking at the sky from the buildings windows. Only the top floors were on fire, for now. At the bottom of the building, a bunch of Purple Dragon thugs were carrying out various items from the building. They were taking the items to a worn down cart that sat in front of the building. In the street the thugs had lined up the residents of the building. Man, mutant, and child alike were on their knees with their hands above their heads. Some other thugs that wore different outfits than the Purple Dragons were holding guns at the prisoners' heads. Don squinted his eyes and saw that it looked like they had a single foot printed somewhere on their clothing. He deducted that, that must be their gang symbol.

On the other side of the street, Don and Mikey's side of the street, sat an old, rusted car. Behind the car, Leo, Raph, and Casey were kneeling down whispering frantically to one another. Donnie turned to say something to Mikey but grunted in frustration to see that he was already gone. He was running stealthily towards his lover and his two friends. "So much for being my protector." Donnie mumbled, sarcastically. He looked towards the group of bad guys and then back to the other turtles. Once he was sure that no one was looking, he ran over to his new friends quickly. He stumbled beside Raphael and kept his knees bent, even though they were shaking like mad. Mikey was holding on to Leo's arm, fawning over him.  
"Oh sorry dude. I kind of expected you to just follow." Mikey said with an apologetic smile.  
Don let out a small laugh but was looking down. He had already started to work on his new device again.  
"How's that going, Donatello?" Leo whispered to him. Don's tongue was sticking out slightly as he worked. Mikey smiled hugely when he noticed Raphael smirking at the olive green turtle.  
"I'm almost finished. I just need to put in the program input and get it to connect to their guns. It might take a few minutes." Donatello said, while working quickly.  
"I'm not sure we have a few minutes." Casey said quietly as he looked over the car. The other turtles, except Donatello, looked over the car as well.

One of the black clad gang members was clutching at a small mutant frog's shirt collar. He suddenly back handed the little boy and threw him to the ground, spitting on the poor frog. Raphael growled viciously and jumped over the car, running at the thug full force. "Raph, wait!" Leo yelled in opposition. Casey hollered in glee as he jumped over the car and joined Raphael, swinging hockey sticks at the bad guys. "They're going to get themselves killed. Donnie, keep working on that!" Leo said loudly to Donatello as he too jumped over the car.  
Mikey laughed and stood up, jumping over the car as the others had done. "Oh, it's on now! Here's Mikey!" He yelled, running into the fray of fighting. Gunshots rang throughout the air as each member of the raid tried to get a shot on one of their assailants.  
"Oh man, oh man." Donatello mumbled nervously as he worked even harder. He couldn't let them all down.  
Something suddenly went flying over his head, making him duck, and smacking against the building wall. Donatello looked up to see Raph getting up from the ground shakily. Raphael stood up and shook his whole body. Then he cracked his neck to both sides and smiled wickedly. "You shouldn't have done that." He said menacingly right before he ran back towards the fight like a mad turtle.

Donatello gulped and messed with one more wire on his machine, clicking the frame together. He pushed a few buttons on the front and pulled out a small antennae from the base of it. Don hadn't even noticed that he had stood up as he messed with his device. "Come on, baby. There!" He yelled as he looked around and over to their enemies. The street became quiet when the sound of gunfire no longer filled the streets. "I did it! Woohoo! I did it, guys!" Don screamed in joy as he jumped around. He stopped and turned to look at the other turtles. He froze when a buzzing sound passed by his head. Don turned to look at the wall behind him, seeing that a shuriken was stuck in it firmly.  
"Good for you, now get down!" Raphael yelled at Don, running over to him. He grabbed Donatello's arm and pulled him behind the old car. "Stay here." Raph said firmly as he ran around the car. Donatello sighed and sat down on the concrete, leaning against the car. He had no problem doing as he was told at the moment.

Raphael ran over to Mikey who was cutting some of the prisoners free. A ninja thug sprang up behind Mikey but before he could get to him, Raph jumped high in the air. Raph grunted and brought his foot to his enemies face. The black clad gang member went flying and skidded across the concrete, rolling into a group of Purple Dragons who had been trying to hurry and grab the last of the stuff. Raph twirled his sai once and then threw it towards the group with amazing precision. It made it's mark in one of their guns and Raphael turned around quickly. "Get down!" He yelled over the fighting, putting his hands over his head and ducking. Everyone else did the same as fast as they could. In a lightning flash, the whole street was illuminated in a bright blue light as the laser gun exploded. The screams of gang members could be heard as they were blown into the air and all across the street. The few remaining goons dropped everything they were doing and ran for it. They darted between the buildings and out of sight.

Donatello glanced over the car with wide eyes. He stood up and looked at the scorched sidewalk. Then he looked over at Raph, his mouth hanging open. "That was incredibly stupid!" He yelled while waving his arms in the air. "You could have taken out the whole street!" Don walked out from behind the car and walked over to the small hole the explosion had left in the ground.  
Raph whirled his sai and then place them back in their sheathes with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, well I didn't." He said smugly.  
Donatello scowled and kneeled down running his hand over the black ground. "Hey! At least we're still alive dudes!" Mikey yelled to them from a few feet away. He was helping some of the residents of the burnt down apartment building up. They were all shaking in shock from the whole experience. Raphael was kneeling next to the little frog boy that had been thrown around by the ruffians. Don felt something tug at his heart when he saw the soft smile that was on Raph's face as he consoled the small boy. He stood up, feeling a blush creep across his face. Don just looked away and busied himself with checking the civilians for injuries.  
"It looks like no one is hurt too badly." Leo called over the crowd to the other turtles and Casey. "We should get out of here before the guards get here." They all nodded at the blue clad turtle and ran back to the sewers.

After they jumped down into the damp tunnels, they all looked at one another. They all smiled and started celebrating. "We totally rocked that, dudes!" Mikey said while fist pumping the air.  
Casey was twirling his hockey sticks in the air, trying to look cool. "You got that right."  
Raphael stood there with his hands on his hips smirking. "We kicked shell all right!" Michelangelo and Leonardo high fived each other. Donatello stood there smiling at the lively group.  
"Let's not forget about our personal genius. We couldn'ta done it without you, Donnie." Raph said, patting Donatello's shoulder, making his knees buckle slightly.  
"Yeah, man you were totally tubuloso!" Mikey said happily, clinging to Don's other arm.  
Leonardo smiled at him and nodded slightly, showing that he approved as well. "Let's not hang around here too long. Master Splinter will want to know how it went."  
Mikey stuck his tongue out at Leo in a teasing manner. "Yeah, yeah we know. Now give me a piggy back ride!" He said loudly as he jumped onto Leonardo's back. Leo stumbled forwards slightly and then stood up straight as he regained his balance.  
Leo laughed and then started walking. "Okay, guys let's go." They all followed after Leo, who was dealing with a hyped up Mikey. Casey and Raph were only a few steps behind them. Donatello was falling steadily behind. He tried to keep up but his sore muscles were starting to get to him. His outburst of adrenaline earlier had really masked his pain. Don was definitely feeling it now and he could feel a slight headache forming as well. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Donnie stopped walking and kept rubbing his head. His body thanked him for the small break. He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Don opened his eyes to see Raph standing beside him. "You okay, bud?" Raph asked with real concern. Donatello nodded, taking his hands away from his head. Raph took a step in front of him and turned so his shell faced Donnie, with his knees bent. "Hop on." He said without turning to look at Don. Donnie stood there, wide-eyed and open mouthed for a few seconds. "I don't have all day!" Raph said threateningly. Don quickly wrapped his arms around the dark green turtle's neck and then hoisted himself up. He hesitantly wrapped his legs around the toned turtle's waist. Leo, Mikey, and Casey had kept walking, not even noticing that the other two turtles had fallen behind.  
"Are you sure you can carry me?" Don asked, looking at the side of Raph's head with uncertainty.  
"Of course I can, knuckle brain. I've hoisted dumbbells bigger than you." Raph said with a smirk as he started walking.  
"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Donatello laughed, resting his head on the back of Raphael's shell.  
"All I'm sayin' is that you're not very heavy." Raphael said, picking up his pace.  
Donatello gripped onto him a little tighter and closed his eyes. He liked the feeling of having someone so warm be so close. It was definitely an improvement from Hun's hot, nasty breath and stinky body. Don snuggled closer to Raphael's shell, not realizing that he had started churring as he thought about how warm Raph was.

Raphael's face blushed brightly. He could feel the vibrations coming from Donnie's throat and chest reverberating through his shell. Raph coughed slightly and quickened his pace even more. They had finally made it back to their sewer home. Casey and Mikey were waiting at the front door for the other two. Michelangelo smiled mischievously when he heard the happy noises that came from Donatello. "You enjoying yourself, Donnie?" Mikey walked over to Don and whispered in his ear. Don's eyes instantly shot open and he jumped off of Raphael as if his shell had shocked him.  
"Um... Uh, wh-what was that?" Donnie asked as he grabbed at his chest. His cheeks became warm from embarrassment as he looked to Mikey for answers.  
"What was what, dingdong?" Raphael asked the olive colored turtle.  
"That... That noise was coming from me wasn't it? I've never done that before! A-Am I sick? Oh no, I should probably give myself a physical exam." The smart turtle was freaking out and poking himself all over.  
"Whoa, dude, calm down. Yeah you were making that noise. It's what turtles do when they're extremely happy, bro. It happens to us all the time. Well maybe not Raph since he's such a grump." Mikey said with a big smile.  
"Hey, I am not!" Raph said in his defense.  
Michelangelo pushed Raph away playfully. "There's nothing to be worried about, man. It's normal. I'm sure you'll be doing that a lot more from now on. I bet Raph will help you out!" Mikey snickered, pushed Donatello towards Raphael and then ran inside.

Raphael grabbed Donatello as he came flying toward him. They were both blushing fiercely while looking at one another. Don looked up at Raph with wide eyes, making Raph's heart skip a beat. Raph quickly pulled away from the other terrapin. "Mikey!" He yelled as he ran after the small turtle. Donnie followed slowly after, his face still burning with embarrassment. He walked inside to see Raph chasing a giggling Mikey around the living room. Casey was sitting on the couch watching them. Don smiled at the two turtles shenanigans and slowly walked down the steps into the living room. Leonardo and Master Splinter walked into the room from the dojo.  
"Michelangelo. Raphael." Splinter called to his students with authority. Raphael was in the middle of giving Mikey a noogie when he pushed him to the ground and walked over to their master. Mikey yelled in surprise as he fell to the floor but instantly bounced back up. Donatello watched as he stayed standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Donatello." Master Splinter called to him in the same voice. Don jumped slightly, thinking he might be in trouble. Then he realized that the other three turtles were standing side by side in front of their sensei. Donnie shuffled over and stood beside Leonardo. "Leonardo has already informed me of what happed aboveground. It sounds like you all did very well. I am proud of you my students. From here on out though, I'm afraid we may be at war. Word will spread throughout the crime community of what you all did today. We will be considered more of a threat than ever before. I trust that you will not slack in your training in case we are attacked. We must also learn more about this new enemy helping the Purple Dragons." Splinter said and then as an after thought, "Donatello, you're training will begin as soon as your wounds are healed."  
Donnie nodded and then looked at the other turtles then back to his new sensei. Master Splinter nodded his head once and then walked back to his room next to the dojo.

Raphael and Leonardo high fived one another as Mikey did a happy dance. Then Mikey bolted and flopped down on the couch beside Casey. "Hey, man, how's April?" He asked with a big smile. Casey tensed up and stood up off of the couch.  
"Aw, crap. I kinda forgot to tell her I was coming down here." Casey said as he inched towards the door. "I should probably go guys. Thanks for the good time!" He said with a wink and then bolted out of the lair.  
"Who's April?" Donatello asked in curiosity.  
"She's Casey's love monkey." Mikey said with big eyes as he folded his hands together.  
"Love monkey? Really?"Raph said, rolling his eyes. "She's Casey's girlfriend. She runs a little health clinic above ground. She'll probably come down here soon to meet you." Donnie nodded his head slightly and stretched. Leonardo walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You did good today, Donnie. Despite all of your injuries, you went out there and did your best. You sure did save us with that little gizmo of yours." Leo said with a smile. Don looked at Leo and then looked over to the other turtles who were smiling as well. He then looked down at his hands which held the remote transmitter he had made. A smile crept across his face as he looked back up, a new sense of pride welling in his chest.  
"I did do good, didn't I?" Donnie said, leaning back coolly. Mikey smiled at Don and mimicked him.  
"Yeah, but I think you've had enough for one day. You're shakin' pretty bad." Raphael said as he looked Donnie up and down. Don hadn't even realized it but his hands and knees were shaking.

Donatello limped over to the couch and sat down. "I guess you're right. There's only so much a turtle can do." He said with a small smile. Mikey instantly sat down beside Donatello.  
"Well you should get some rest." Leo said, looking at the olive colored turtle. He smiled at Mikey and then turned around, heading for the dojo. Raph turned away and headed up the stairs to his room without saying another word. Mikey grabbed one of the numerous comic books that were around the couch and snuggled closer to Donatello. Donnie smiled softly and instantly felt his eyes drooping. He couldn't help it when his head fell onto Mikey's shoulder as he fell asleep. Michelangelo looked over at the half asleep turtle with a loving smile. Raphael watched them from the little balcony in front of his room. A little smirk was on his face as he turned around and went into his room.

* * *

Donatello woke up on the couch with a start. He opened his eyes and looked at the sewer ceiling. He slowly sat up and noticed that he was lying on the couch with a blanket thrown over him. Don set his feet onto the floor and looked around, wondering where everyone was. He stood up and stretched, yawning. His muscles immediately fought back and told him to sit back down. Donnie didn't care at the moment though. He realized that all the lights were off and it was extremely quiet. "Ah, it must be the middle of the night. I can't believe I slept all day..." He whispered to himself as he started to walk. Don made his way over to the room that had all boxes full of old electronics. There was nothing like a good old programming and building session to pass the time.

Donatello was messing around with some old batteries when Raphael walked into the room silently. The smart turtle was sticking wires and stuff to the batteries, as his tongue stuck out slightly. Raph shook his head and walked over to the olive colored turtle, leaning against a tower of boxes. "I don't get you." He said, making Donatello jump and turn around quickly.  
"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" Donnie said, his lower lip sticking out angrily. "What do you mean you don't get me?" He asked, setting his project down and turning his whole body to face Raphael.  
"I mean I don't understand you, genius. You've been stuck with those scumbags your whole life, fixing all their toys for them. So the first thing you do when you finally get away from them is go back to makin' machines? It doesn't make sense to me." Raphael said as he slid to the ground and sat in front of Don.  
Donnie grabbed a small screwdriver that was by his thigh and started thumbing over it. "I guess I can see where you'd think that. It's just that science and technology have always been my favorite things. I've always had a knack for electronics and stuff like that also. I swear my first words were probably protoplasm!" He said with a snort. "Hun hurt me almost everyday but he could never break me. I still have my spirit and enjoy doing what I do best. I fix things. It may be what I've always done but I still like doing it. It's like my brain is programmed with codes that tell me what to do with each part." Don smiled and grabbed the stuff he had been working on.

Raph smirked and slapped his hand on his knee as he chuckled. "You're such a nerd! Proto-what?" He said, shaking his head.  
"I am not! I'm just extremely intelligent! And it's called protoplasm. It's the colorless material that makes up the living part of a cell. " Donnie said in his defense, straightening up.  
Raphael burst out laughing more as he bent over, hitting the ground. Donnie looked away with a pout on his face as his cheeks turned red. Raph calmed down a little and sat back up, wiping fake tears away from his eyes. "Oh gosh... Okay, I'm sorry. That's really fascinating." He said sarcastically. "Well, that still doesn't explain what you're doin' up in the middle of the night, workin' on whatever it is you're workin' on." Raph quickly put his hand up. "And I don't mean give me a whole lecture on what it is you're doing." He told the other turtle.  
Donnie opened and then closed his mouth, having almost went into complete science mode. "Like I said, only moments ago, I enjoy it. It's my way of coping with my emotions. I'm sure you have something you like to do that calms you down?" Don asked curiously.  
"I'll either beat Mikey up," Raph said with a smile, "or I'll work out. You don't get these babies by sittin' around all day." He put his arm slightly in front of his plastron and flexed his muscles.  
Donatello gulped and then looked back down at his machines. "I figured you'd answer something like that. You come off as a brute force kind of guy. You're temper doesn't help with that either." Don said, looking back up at Raph with a smile.  
"I do not have a temper!" Raph said, almost yelling. He sighed and looked away. "Well... Maybe a little. Do you mind if I hang out with you while you work?" He asked, suddenly.  
"Are you not tired? Like you said, it's the middle of the night." Donatello asked, putting his electronics on the ground.  
"Nah. I'm not much for sleep. It looks like you're not either." Raph looked back at Donnie while shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't mind if you stay. It may be a little boring but you're more than welcome." Donatello said with a small smile. He immediately went back to working on his previous project. The rest of the night they just sat there. Donnie would work on his toys and Raph would watch him. Raphael would occasionally ask him questions and Don would talk for a few minutes, going into detail of what he was doing. Raph would shake his head but he'd still listen. He knew the olive colored turtle must be feeling overwhelmed with everything that had happened over so little time. Plus he sort of found it adorable how pumped up the taller turtle became when talking about what he loved. Raphael still couldn't believe how Don went all of these years without saying a word, when talking seemed to just come natural to him. As the night went on, Raphael observed the other terrapin as Don would observe his equipment. He noticed how Donnie's tongue would stick out as he worked intently. Raph also noticed how Don's tail would twitch gently when he got something to work right. His chest felt warm and bubbly, every time Don would reposition himself and their elbows or knees would touch. Raphael was used to that feeling but he wasn't used to bubbling up with any other emotion than anger. At the moment he decided he would ignore his new feelings and just enjoy the night with their new friend.

That morning, Leo and Mikey found the other two turtles fast asleep. Raphael was leaned back against a pile of boxes, snoring. While Donatello was curled up at Raphs feet, clutching some tools in his hands. "Aww. They're so cute!" Mikey whispered to Leo. Leonardo smiled tenderly at his sleeping younger brother, their new turtle friend, and then his lover. He wrapped and arm around Mikey and led him out of the room. At that moment he felt like everything was going to be fine and that nothing could mess up their new family.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please enjoy!

* * *

A few months had passed by since the first day that Donatello had started living in the sewers with the other three terrapins and their rat sensei. Don fit right in though; the others instantly accepted him into their lives. Michelangelo had become like a little brother to Donatello. If Mikey wasn't with Leo or pestering Raphael, he was with Donnie. Mikey would run around Don's new lab and grab anything that the older turtle would ask for. Leo would sometimes find Mikey fast asleep in Donnie's lab, while the olive colored turtle was too busy with some new project to notice. In those few months, Donatello had already invented many things that helped them. He had created them each a communication device which Mikey called, a T-Phone.

Donatello had also spent almost everyday in those months training with Master Splinter. Don would sometimes spar with one of the other turtles, who helped him practice. Master Splinter was impressed at how fast Donnie had learned the art as he taught him. Everything that he taught Don, stuck with the turtle. It seemed that Don had grasped an understanding of ninjustu that made him learn faster. He had learned, and nearly mastered, more lessons in a few months, that had taken his companions years to complete. Master Splinter felt that there was something special about the tech savvy turtle but he decided that maybe Donatello was just able to understand things better than most. The only problem Don seemed to have was picking out a weapon. He had tried most of the weapons that were in the dojo. None of them seemed to resonate with him and he'd end up hurting himself. He had tried a pair of nunchaku and ended up whacking himself in the head pretty hard. That had got a laugh out of Michelangelo. When he first started training with weapons, he'd used the bokken, a wooden sword. It had ended up flying out of his hand, barely missing Raph's head before it hit the wall. The only thing Donatello was able to keep in his hand and use fairly well was a hanbo, a small wooden staff about three feet long.

Today was the day. Donatello was to go through initiation, get his own weapon, and a mask like the other three turtles. He stood in the middle of the dojo, armed with nothing other than his hanbo. Don stood there with his eyes closed and it seemed he was alone in the room. He turned his head slightly and then dodge rolled to his left quickly as Leonardo swung his katana at him. Don brought the hanbo to his face as Leo spun around and struck at Donnie. As soon as Leo's weapons made contact with Don's, he brought his foot forward and kicked the blue masked turtle as hard as he could. Leo took a step back and placed a hand on his plastron, trying to catch his breath. Donatello didn't give a moments hesitation and jumped towards Leonardo. With lightening speed he knelt down and did a spin kick at Leo's feet, sending the older turtle to the ground. Leo's sword fell out of his hand and as he went to grab it, a foot came down and pinned his arm to the ground. He looked up to see Donatello pointing his hanbo at his face. "I yield." Leonardo said to Donatello. Don smiled and stepped off of the beaten turtle. He then offered his hand to Leo, who took it gratefully and got up off of the ground. Leonardo nodded to Donatello and then walked to the side of the room, taking a seat on the floor.

Donatello spun his hanbo in his hand and turned around, getting in a fighting stance. Raphael was standing behind him, twirling his own sai in his hands. "I'm not gonna go easy on you, Donnie-boy." Raph said seriously.  
"Oh good. I was beginning to think you'd become a big softy." Don said with a smile. Raph chuckled but was the first one to make a move. He darted towards Donnie and then jumped high in the air. Donatello jumped up and met him halfway, their weapons making a loud thunk sound as they collided. They passed by each other and then landed on the ground, now on opposite sides of the room. Raphael swiveled around to face the other turtle, throwing one of his sai at the olive colored turtle. Don spun around as well and swung his hanbo through the air, deflecting the oncoming weapon. Raph's sai went sailing through the air and struck the wall, sticking in it. Donnie swung his hanbo in one hand and with the other gestured Raphael to come and get him. The red masked turtle growled and gripped his one weapon tightly. Raph yelled and started running towards Don again. This time Donatello just stood in place and waited for his attacker to reach him. Raphael came at him with incredible speed, swinging his sai and fist at Donnie. Don was able to block his shots, until Raph saw an opening. Raphael struck his sai towards Don's face and Don instantly brought his hanbo up to block. With his free hand, Raphael punched Donatello on the part of his plastron right by his shoulder. Don stumbled back slightly from the hit but then spun around, using his momentum, and then lashed out at Raphael. Donnie hit Raphael on his arm, surprising the other turtle. Then Donatello brought his weapon forward, jabbing Raphael in the chest several times. Raphael hadn't had time to block so all he could do was take steps back and try to get away. Raph grunted with each hit until he suddenly didn't feel the pain on his chest. He looked forward to see that Donatello was no longer standing in front of him. Raph barely had time to look around before he was kicked on the back of the shell and sent to the ground. Donatello swooped in and sat down on top of him, grabbing his arm that held the sai and pinning it behind his back. Don placed his hanbo on the back of Raph's head. "I yield..." Raph mumbled.  
"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Donatello said teasingly.  
"I yield!" Raphael yelled loudly, making Don's ears ring. "Ya hear that?"  
"Loud and clear." Donnie said as he got off of Raphael.

Raph scowled and flopped down beside Leonardo. Don looked at them and smiled. Raphael looked away angrily and Leonardo smiled slightly back. Donatello spun around at breakneck speed and swung his hanbo forward. It stopped right in front of Michelangelo's face. Mikey had been tiptoeing towards Donnie and had his nunchaku in the air, poised to strike. "I yield?" Mikey asked, eyeing the small staff that was in his face. Don smiled and shook his head, right before he jabbed his hanbo forward. Mikey yelped and did a backflip so as not to get hit by the staff. He started to swing his nunchaku around at high-speed. "Oh yeah! You can't hit this! What're you gonna do, brah?" Mikey said as he jumped around, still slinging his weapons around. Donnie watched Mikey move and then took a step forward. He brought his hanbo forward, making Michelangelo close his eyes. Mikey opened his yes and smiled. "You totally missed!" He yelled as he went to hit Donnie. His arm jerked in place as he noticed that his nunchaku were wrapped around Don's hanbo. "Uh-oh..." Mikey mumbled, right before he was flung through the air. His weapons slipped from Donnie's and Michelangelo went flying through the air. Leo and Raph dodged in opposite directions to avoid being crushed by the smaller turtle. Mikey smacked against the wall and then slid down it, his head hitting the floor first. His nunchaku fell from his hands and he rolled over onto his bottom. Then he stood up slowly and rubbed his now sore head. Donatello came up behind him, grabbed his arms and put them in the air. He had Mikey in an arm lock, as he kept his hanbo in between Mikey's upper arms and his neck. "Ow ow ow! I yield, I yield!" Mikey yelled as he whimpered in pain.

"Yame." Master Splinter stood in the middle of the dojo, looking at Donatello and Michelangelo. Donnie let go of Mikey and walked over to his sensei. "You have done well Donatello. You have proven you're skills as an individual. Now you must prove that you can fight along side your comrades as a team." Master Splinter took a fighting stance, as the four turtles got ready to fight. "Hajime!" Sensei ordered as he watched each of his students. As always, Raphael was the first to charge into battle. Mikey followed swiftly after, swinging his nunchaku. Raph struck at their sensei who dodged with ease. Mikey jumped at Splinter as Raph slid to a stop. Their sensei turned and grabbed Michelangelo's wrist, flipped him around once, and then threw him shell first to the ground. Leonardo came up behind Master Splinter, tried to hit him, but sliced open air. Leo ducked quickly as their sensei's foot went flying towards his face. Before his foot made it to the ground though, Donatello came out of nowhere and swiped his hanbo at Master Splinter's grounded foot and sent him to the ground. Mikey couldn't help but gasp when their sensei fell onto the ground. All four turtles were instantly on top of their master, pointing their weapons at him. "I yield. You have all done well, my sons." Master Splinter said as he got up off of the ground. He nodded to each of his students and then walked into one of the back rooms. Mikey, Leo, and Raph stood side by side, behind Donnie who stood in front of them. Their sensei walked back into the dojo and stopped in front of the olive colored turtle.

"The weapon I present to you, is the bo." Master Splinter held an almost six foot tall staff that just looked like a bigger version of Donnie's hanbo. Splinter held it out towards the olive colored turtled, who grabbed it gingerly. Don took a step back and spun it in fast circles with both hands and then swung it around his head a few times. He turned back to face sensei and bowed deeply.  
"Thank you, master." Donnie said as he came back up and looked at Master Splinter.  
"I am proud of you, my son. I am proud of all of you. You have all grown with experience these past few months. Maybe you can all learn something from Donatello." Master Splinter said with a smile.  
"Or a lot of nothing." Raphael grumbled, earning a whack from Donnie's bo staff.  
"I have thought long and hard about your mask. I believe-" Master Splinter had continued speaking but was cut off.  
"Sensei, if you don't mind, I was wondering if I could choose my mask. You see, I've been thinking about it a lot lately too." Donatello asked, hopefully.  
"Hm. An odd request but...I will allow it." Master Splinter nodded towards Donatello and then motioned towards the side room, where all of their weapons and equipment were stored. Donatello nodded back and walked over into the room. The other three turtles looked at one another as they waited for Don to come out. Donnie walked out of the room proudly, with a purple mask tied around his head. "I must ask, Donatello, of all the honorable colors, why purple?" Their sensei asked curiously.

"I'm facing my fear, sensei. My fear of Hun and the Purple Dragons. I'll wear their trademark color and prove that I'm better than them." Donatello said with a fire in his eyes. "I'm not going to let my fear take over, master. I feel that this will help me." Master Splinter nodded his head, looking at the smart turtle.  
"That is very admirable, Donatello. You have made a wise decision." Splinter walked over to Donnie and put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you are ready to join in the fight against our enemies. My sons," Master Splinter turned to look at the other terrapins, "on your next patrol, Donatello will join you." Leo, Raph, and Mikey nodded with smiles on their faces. Donnie smiled excitedly as well. He had never got to go above ground with the others if they knew there could be a fight involved. Don had always ended up staying home and just working on his gadgets. Master Splinter smiled and headed through the door that would take him to his room. Mikey ran over to Don and they high fived each other.  
"That was so awesome! You like kicks our butts!" Mikey said excitedly. "I think Raph is still a little mad that you beat him." He said with a smiled as he tugged on Raphael's mask tails.  
Raphael pushed Michelangelo away and crossed his arms over his plastron. "You just wait til next time, brainiac." He smirked slightly and walked over to the olive colored turtle. "Good job, Donnie." Raph said seriously.  
"Won't you two just kiss already?" Mikey asked as he popped up in between Raphael and Donatello. Raphael growled and Mikey took that as a bad sign, running out of the dojo. Raph chased after the sea green turtle while calling his name angrily. Don stood there blushing and then looked at Leonardo. Leo just smiled and walked out of the dojo as well.

Donatello followed after him and laughed at what he saw. Raphael had pinned Michelangelo to the ground and was squishing his face together. "No, not my beautiful face!" Mikey yelled in defiance as best he could between his squished cheeks.  
"Hey, you two. Make sure you don't play around too long. Once it's nightfall, we're going out on patrol." Leonardo said to the wrestling turtles.  
Raphael pushed on Mikey's face one last time and stood up. "Will do Fearless Leader." Leo sighed and walked back towards the dojo. Michelangelo bounced up off of the floor and ran over to Donnie. He grabbed his arm and tugged on it continuously. "Don, are you excited to go topside with us?" Mikey asked as he looked up at Don with a big smile.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to try out my new weapon." Donnie said as he spun his bo staff in his hands again.  
Raphael chuckled lightly. "You mean it'll be nice to bash some faces in? That's always fun." Don shook his head and smiled at Raphael. Mikey started tugging on Donatello's mask tails, making the taller turtle look at him.  
"Purple suits you, bro." Mikey said dreamily. "Don't you think so, Raph?" He asked, turning Donnie to look at Raph.  
"It really brings out your eyes." Raphael said sarcastically before he turned around. "I'm gettin' ready for later." He said as he walked up the stairs and then to his bedroom. Michelangelo waved him off dismissively and then plopped down onto the couch. He grabbed one of the comics he had already read multiple times and opened it. Donatello patted Mikey's head and then went to his lab. His room was no longer just a pile of boxes anymore. He had turned it into a more organized workspace. Raph had screwed in shelves on the wall for him and they had also found him a few metal cabinets to keep his stuff in. One side of the room was covered in old computer screens of all shapes and sizes. Donnie had been able to fix or make working cameras that he had placed around the sewers as a type of security measure. Leonardo had been really proud of him for that one. Don walked over to one of his worktables and started rummaging through all of his gadgets. He had made himself a belt specifically for this day. It had a strap that went over his back to holster his weapon. It also had little loops and pouches for him to carry extra equipment like his tools, shuriken and kunai, and some smoke bombs of his own design. He strapped his belt on, putting his new weapon in it's place and then he put everything he thought he might need into his belt. Anything that was too big to be put on his belt, he put in a small shoulder satchel. Donatello let out a satisfied sigh and started working on another of his many projects.

"Someone's eager to get goin'." Raph called out to him from his doorway. Donnie turned to look at Raphael as he set the stuff he was working on down.  
"It's not everyday you finally get to help save the world." Don said with a smile.  
Raph chuckled and walked further into the room. "Whoa, don't get ahead'a yourself. We gotta save York before we start gettin' serious." He joked as he fumbled around with a screw.  
"You think we'll see any of the Foot Clan or the Purple Dragons?" Donnie asked. A month or so back they had finally figured out who the black clad, ninja thugs were. They were part of a group that called themselves the Foot Clan. They had heard the name, the Shredder, numerous times from members of the Foot but they still had yet to ever see their so-called leader. As far as they could tell, the Foot were working for Hun and the Purple Dragons. Don came to the conclusion that they had come up with a fierce named leader to try and strike fear into their enemies hearts.  
"Well if they're smart they'll stay off'a the streets. We've shown that we're more than capable of takin' 'em out." Raph said as he pulled out one of his sai and twirled it for emphasis.

"Guys! Come on, it's time. We're heading out!" Leonardo called to them from outside of the room, most likely at the entrance to the lair.

Donatello felt so alive and free as they ran the rooftops of York. It felt good to finally be able to join his friends on their nightly patrols through the city. They leapt from roof to roof stealthily, all the while looking for anything that would be considered trouble. "Hey guys. Look at this." Leo said as he peeked over the side of the building. The other three turtles jumped over to him, looking over the building as well. A bunch of guards and workmen were setting up a large barbed wire fence in the middle of the street. In the middle of the fence there was a single iron barred door.  
"A checkpoint? I thought they only had those for people comin' in or leavin' the city." Raph said with narrowed eyes.  
"Looks like they're for everyone now. As if it wasn't hard enough for us to get around the city." Leo said with a sigh.  
"Emperor Saki must be afraid of something or someone in the community." Donnie said thoughtfully.  
"I bet he's scared of us! We like are cleaning up the streets with thugs! I bet he knows that he's next!" Mikey added his own input as he stood behind the others. "Like those Foot dudes over there."  
"Over where?" Leonardo turned around to look at Mikey and then scanned the street.  
"Over there!" Mikey repeated as he pointed to an alley across the street a few blocks down. "Nothing gets past the Mikester!" He had barely finished his sentence when the three older turtles had bolted onto the next building. "Wait for me!" Michelangelo called after them as he followed their lead and jumped onto the next rooftop.

They made it to the rooftop above the alleyway just in time to see the last Foot ninja disappear in an old building. "Really? An abandoned warehouse? How much more cliché can they get?" Raph asked sarcastically.  
"Well it could be an abandoned hospital or a creepy house in the middle of the woods or-" Donatello started naming off answers to Raphael's question.  
Raph instantly bonked Don on the head with a scowl on his face. "I wasn't lookin' for an answer, genius." He said, turning back to face the old building.  
Donnie pouted as he rubbed his sore head. "You two can argue later; for now we need to get down there and see what they're up to." Leonardo said as he jumped nimbly from the roof and into the alleyway. Raphael followed quickly after who in turn was followed by Mikey and Don.  
Leo was standing in front of a pull up slide garage door that looked rusted pretty badly. It was opened just enough for someone to slide under. Mikey immediately dropped down and tried to roll under it but found that his shell got in the way. "Uh, hey guys? A little help please... I'm stuck." Mikey whispered with an apologetic smile.  
Both Raph and Leo rolled their eyes as they grabbed onto the door and pulled up on it. It creaked loudly but gave away a few inches. Mikey rolled completely into the building and the other three crawled in after him.

Several metal pillars seemed to be the only thing keeping the building up. There were also huge boxes piled up around the warehouse, most likely filled with old, forgotten things that were no longer useful to anyone. They all looked around the room for any sign of the Foot but it seemed that they had completely disappeared. "Donnie, you're with me. Raph, Mikey, you two go that way." Leonardo pointed to his left to signal that's where he wanted them to go.  
"Why do I always get Mikey?" Raphael asked grumpily.  
Leo sighed and face palmed himself. "Fine. Raph, you come with me. Donnie, Mikey. You go that way."  
Raphael grunted but did as he was told, following Leo. Mikey grabbed Don's arm and started leading him to the left side of the building.

The warehouse seemed to go on forever as they walked through it, looking for anything that would show that the Foot either had been or were there. Michelangelo had taken the lead and was swinging his nunchaku around in boredom. Donatello followed a few feet behind, taking in his surroundings. He opened his mouth to say something to Mikey, when suddenly a big hand clapped over it and pulled him into the shadows behind some boxes. Don rolled his eyes angrily, thinking that Raphael was playing a joke on him, but then let out a muffled cry when the person holding him jerked his tail roughly. "I bet you thought you'd never see me again, huh, turtle?" Don's eyes widened in fear. He knew that voice. He had been forced to listen to it for most of his life. Donnie turned his head and looked up into the malicious eyes of Hun. He instantly started yanking his body around, trying to get out of the large man's grasp. As hard as he tried, his efforts were to no avail. Hun had used his free hand and pulled Don's arms behind his back painfully. Don tried to cry out to his companions as best he could but not much sound escaped from behind the hand over his mouth. Hun brought his mouth to Don's ear slit and breathed heavily. "Sssh, little turtle. We wouldn't want your friends ruining our fun, now would we?" Hun said with a small chuckle. He flicked his tongue out and trailed it along Donatello's neck, making the turtle shiver.  
"Donnie? Don, where'd you go?" Mikey could be heard calling to him from some other part of the warehouse, finally realizing that the olive colored turtle was no longer with him.  
"I don't see any trace of the Foot!" Leo yelled to them over the boxes. Donnie wiggled more but Hun just held on tighter.

"Donnie!? Come on, bro! You better not be hiding behind one of these boxes trying to scare me!" Mikey said as an audible grunt could be heard as he most likely jumped around one of the boxes, looking for Donatello.  
"What are you goin' on about, knucklehead? Where's Donnie?" Raphael called to the smaller turtle, his voice sounding the closest. Hun smiled when he noticed that Don squirmed the most, hearing Raphael's voice.  
"I don't know! I was walkin' and he was right behind me and then he wasn't!" Mikey said, now sounding as close as Raph. Hun backed into the shadows more and let go of Donnie's arms. He made hand signals toward to an unknown entity. Don saw some Foot soldiers emerge from the shadows and dart around the boxes. Donnie looked up and saw several more jumping across the rafters of the ceiling. With his hands free, Don took his chance and sent his elbow flying into Hun's stomach. Hun let go of Donnie completely and clutched his stomach. The tall turtle did a quick backflip away from the even taller man, pulling out his bo staff. Fighting could be heard behind him as the Foot ninjas made their move on the other turtles. "Aaah! This one's a robot!" Mikey could be heard yelling in the background as well.  
"You son of a bitch! You think you can fight me?! I'm your master, you obey me!" Hun yelled in rage as he ran at Donatello full speed. Don evaded Hun with ease, his training and newfound agility paying off. Hun skidded to a halt and then turned around to face the turtle. He yelled in a rage and started throwing punches at Don's face. With each oncoming fist, Don brought his weapon to his face and blocked each hit.

"Hyaaah!" Mikey came jumping up behind Hun and hit his back a few times. Hun growled and turned around to face the sea green turtle, none of the hits having effected him. Mikey swung his nunchaku a few more times but was stopped when Hun grabbed one of his weapons. Hun flung Michelangelo around and sent him flying towards Donatello. Don didn't have time to move and was smacked against the wall with Mikey. They both groaned in pain and started to slowly sit up. Don rubbed his head and looked up, seeing his bo staff lay a few feet away. He reached a hand out to grab it but was stopped when he felt a hot, sweaty hand wrap around his ankle. Don was suddenly being dragged across the concrete by Hun, who was leading him deeper into the warehouse. "You're coming with me, freak!" Hun snarled, holding onto Don's ankle hard enough to leave bruises. Donnie quickly lashed his hands out, latching onto one of the metal pillars and holding on for dear life.  
"Donnie!" Leo and Mikey called out to him as they ran towards them. They were stopped when a group of the Foot Clan jumped in front of them, halting their progress to the genius turtle. Hun pulled and pulled on Donnie but he couldn't get the turtle to let go. Don looked back to the others, seeing that Raph had joined them as well. His heart did a somersault at the fear of being torn from his new family and going back with Hun. Hun let go of Don, sending his legs falling painfully to the ground. Donnie let go of the pillar and went to get up but Hun reached down and grabbed him by the front of his plastron. He hoisted the turtle high into the air and then slammed him against the nearest wall. "I like your mask, turtle. It's my favorite color." Hun said with a wicked smile as he pushed Don against the wall harder. Don whimpered in pain as his shell started to slowly crack under the pressure.

"Let go of him, you bastard!" Raphael came flying from the fight and jumped towards Hun. Hun didn't have time to react and turned his head to meet Raph's foot. There was a loud crunch sound as you could hear Hun's nose breaking underneath the dark green turtle's foot. The big man was sent flying back from the force of the kick. He immediately got up though and had his fists at the ready. Three more Foot thugs jumped down from the ceiling to join their master. One of them threw a shuriken at Raph, which barely made it's mark and sliced Raph's upper arm open. Raphael grunted in pain and threw one of his sai at the Foot soldier, landing it right in the middle of the black clad ninjas forehead. Sparks flew from the open wound as the Foot soldier went falling to the ground. A few more Foot ninjas joined Hun but they were carrying boxes of indistinguishable items.  
"I'll get you, turtle! You just wait! One of these days, you'll be mine again!" Hun yelled angrily as he and his thugs went running through the warehouse. Raph growled and was about to run after them when he saw Donnie out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and knelt beside the olive colored turtle who had fallen to the ground when Hun had let go.  
"You okay?" Raph asked, putting a hand on Don's knee.  
Donatello nodded and stood up, shunning away from Raphael's touch. "I'm fine. Just a little shocked at seeing Hun on my first night out. What luck, right?" Don said with a half-hearted laugh.

Leonardo and Michelangelo came running up to them. "Oh man, Don, are you alright? That ugly dude totally turtle-handled you!" Mikey said frantically. "Did you see!? Some of those Feet were robots!" Mikey picked up one of the Foot soldiers body and flung him around.  
"I'm fine, Mikey. Also it would just be Foot, not Feet. But... Who would have the resources to make so many robots? It's hard enough to find spare batteries on the street but to have enough technology to make an army of robots? I think there's something big going on here. Whoever created these could have enough equipment to take control over the entire city and surrounding ones! I doubt Hun made these; he's too daft to be able to make something this complex with so little supplies. I'm beginning to think that Hun is no longer our biggest enemy. These... These Footbots could easily overpower civilians and bring them to their knees." Donatello said, his voice rising with each word in panic.  
"Heey! I wanted to name them!" Mikey said in exasperation with a pout.  
"Well, looks like we'll get to bash a lot more chrome domes." Raphael said while cracking his knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Enjoy!

* * *

The turtles stayed in the abandoned warehouse a while longer. Donatello insisted on inspecting the Footbots closely and going through some of the old boxes in the warehouse. "Tell me, why are we doin' this again?" Raphael asked in frustration as he tore open a box that's wood was rotted from years of decay and termites.  
"Because, those Footbots took something from these boxes. We need to figure out what so that we can infer why. I need to learn more about these robots so next time we see them we'll be more prepared." Donatello answered Raph in a matter-of-fact tone. "This technology is incredible!" He mumbled in awe. "These robots look like they're made of brand new parts. There's someone out there with state of the art resources and they're using it to build an army of robots?! They're insane! With this amount of high tech mechanics, whoever made this robot could save York and make it a better place!"  
Leonardo rummaged through one of the boxes and then glanced over at Donnie. Don was sitting on the floor messing with one of the disconnected Footbots. "Well whoever did make these machines is obviously not on our side."  
"Guys, this place is creepin' me out! Can we leave yet?" Mikey asked, eyeing a Footbot that looked like it was sitting up and staring at them.  
"We need to take one of these robots with us. I can study it more once we get back to the lair. I'll also need to fix up your arm, Raph." Donatello said, standing up and walking over to the other three. Raphael's wound on his upper arm was steadily bleeding and dripping blood onto the floor.

"Eh, I'm fine, Donnie. Hey, there's somethin' in this box." Raph said as he pulled a broken glass canister out of the box he was searching in. Don walked over and grabbed the container from Raphael. It had green smudge stains all over it, showing that it once held something.  
"It looks like all these other canisters are broken too. The Foot must have found some that weren't broken and taken them." Don said as he inspected the contents of the box and the container.  
"So, what was in it?" Leonardo asked from behind Donnie.  
"I'm not sure. It could be a form of soquid chemical but I can't tell without getting a better look at it. We should take one of these with us as well." Don scratched his head and brought the canister closer to his face, wafting it's scent towards his nose. "It... It smells familiar."  
"You like taking green goo baths, Donnie?" Mikey asked teasingly.  
"N-No... Of course not!" Don said, shaking his head and moving the glass vial from his face. He quickly put it into his satchel and walked over to the only Footbot that didn't seem to be too demolished. "Come on, let's grab this and go." Leo walked over to Don and picked up the robot, throwing it over his shoulders.

They left the run-down abandoned warehouse and went back into the sewers. Mikey bugged Raph the whole time, saying how his arm looked like it hurt really bad. Raph would just growl back and shove Mikey away, the pain in his arm just making his temper worse. Donatello had fallen slightly back as he walked at his own pace in thought. Leonardo glanced behind him and then fell into pace with Don. He was worried about the taller turtle. "Hey, Don? How are you holding up?" Leo asked in concern.  
Donnie jumped slightly, not having realized that Leo was right beside him. "Oh, I'm fine. Tonight has just been...interesting." Don answered as he looked up at Leo while rubbing the back of his head. He felt that if he told the older of the turtles the truth he might take the matter to Splinter and then they would all be worried about him. The truth was that Donnie still felt terrified. He had been frightened that Hun was going to take him away. He was afraid that he was going to wake up and find that his life in the sewers with his new family had just been a dream. Don couldn't stand the thought of losing the people he had come to love so dearly in such a short amount of time. He didn't want the others to be worried about him though. They had enough to deal with already, including the Foot Clan and their nightly patrols.  
"You know you can tell us anything right?" Leo broke Donnie's train of thought by speaking softly to him and laying his hand on the olive colored turtle's shoulder.  
"O-Of course, Leo! Come on. We're almost home." Donnie stuttered as he quickened his pace. They all turned the corner of the tunnel and found themselves standing in the entryway of their hideout.

"Woo! It's good to be home!" Mikey yelled as he ran inside. "We got company!" He called to the other three from inside of the lair. The rest of them walked in and saw that Casey and April were sitting on the couch.  
April stood up and looked at all of them with a smile. "Hey guys. We thought we'd just drop in for a visit. It's getting harder to get anywhere up there. It's nice to be able to come down here and take a break from everything. Uh, Leo? What's that?" She asked, pointing at the robot thrown over Leonardo's shoulder.  
Casey walked over to Raphael and grabbed his arm. "Don' even say anything or I will rip yer head off." Raph threatened as he pushed Casey away.  
Leonardo rolled his eyes at Raph's remark but answered April. "It's a Foot Clan robot. We ran into Hun and he had a lot of these with him. We're not sure what they're up to yet so we brought one of them with us for Donnie to look at."  
"I have to take care of Raph first. Excuse us." Donatello said as he suddenly grabbed Raphael's arm and led him to his lab.  
"Ow, bonehead! Don' pull so hard, you're hurtin' my arm!" Raph said as he winced slightly.

"Sorry." Donatello motioned for Raph to sit on his worktable that was designated for taking care of his injured 'patients', which normally consisted of Raphael. Raph could tell that Donnie was deep in thought by the way that his brow furrowed together. He decided it was best to not argue since the smart turtle probably wouldn't hear a word of it. "Th... Thank you, Raph." Donnie said suddenly as he opened the first aid kit that sat on the table.  
"For what?" Raphael asked, confused.  
"For not letting Hun take me... Or hurt me."  
"S'no big deal. That fuck stick has it comin' to him! Who does he think he is? I jus' don' understand how someone can be so cruel to someone else. If I ever get my hands on that piece of shit, I'll make him pay for what he did to you. I wasn' about to let 'im hurt you. You're...family after all. Tell me again, how did you end up with a scumbag like Hun?" Raphael rambled in anger.  
"I've told you... 23 times already; I don't remember anything before I was with Hun." Donatello said simply as he opened up a bottle of peroxide. He didn't even give Raph a warning as he poured a little bit of it onto his arm. Raphael inhaled a sharp breath and clenched his teeth together.  
"Damn Don. That hurts like a bitch." Raph grumbled at his doctor.  
"Stop complaining and let me work." Don said with a small smirk as he got the sewing supplies out. He cleaned the blood off of Raph's arm and then got to work.

Donatello was bent slightly so that he could stitch the wound up properly. Raphael tilted his head slightly down so that he could watch the olive colored turtle work. His facial features softened while he observed the turtle he had become overly fond of in the past few months. Don had always been good at soothing Raph's temper and keeping him from beating up Mikey as much. He had come to love how the genius of a turtle seemed to have an answer for everything. Raph felt his chest flutter when Donnie stuck his tongue out slightly as he fixed up his wound, like he did when he was in deep concentration with any of his other projects. Raph's cheeks grew hot and he looked away when thoughts of that tongue being stuck in his mouth flashed through his mind. He coughed slightly and then turned his head back to look at Don. Raph had wanted to tell Donnie how he felt about him for a while now but he never knew how. He also didn't think that he had the courage to go up to the smart turtle and confess his feelings for him. Every time Mikey would tease them, Raph couldn't help but think, 'You have no idea.' Thoughts of Don had been gnawing at Raphael almost every time he was away from the taller turtle. "There we go. All done." Donatello said, breaking Raph out of his reverie. Don had sewn Raphael up and put a bandage over it.

Donnie looked up at Raph and saw him staring at him intensely. "U-Uh, Raph?" He asked nervously with a timid expression and his mouth hanging slightly open. Raphael couldn't take it anymore and leaned in closer to Donatello. Don's eyes widened incredibly as their mouths touched. The kiss was gentle and unsure at first. Raph had his eyes tightly closed, in fear that if he opened them, he'd look into Donatello's eyes and be rejected. Don was extremely surprised at first but then leaned into the kiss more as his own eyes closed. It felt like their lips had been interlocked for hours when they pulled away, gasping for air. Their cheeks were flushed from the kiss as they looked at one another.  
"I... I'm sorry..." Raphael stuttered as he jumped off of the table and went to leave the room.  
Donatello quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Raph, wait. Th-There's nothing to be sorry for. I... I..." Raph turned to look at Don. Now it was his turn to be surprised as Donnie swooped down and claimed Raphael's lips. The kiss became needy as they pressed their bodies closer together. Raph let out a deep churr when he felt Donnie's lower plastron rub against his. Don couldn't help but moan softly as the vibrations ran through his mouth and down his throat. Raph put his hands on Donnie's hips and held him closer while Don wrapped his arm around Raph's neck. Raph pulled his lips away from Don's and then pressed his tingling mouth to the other turtle's neck. Donatello tilted his neck to allow Raphael more access to his skin as he whimpered in pleasure, trying to not moan too loudly. Everywhere their skin touched was like fire. Raph let out a small guttural growl as he pushed Don against the wall. He nipped Donnie's neck and made his way up to his jaw bone. Raph licked at Don's jaw erotically and then tilted his head up, pressing his lips roughly to Don's.

Donatello's heart was racing. He had never felt anything like this before. It felt so good to be able to touch someone intimately and not be afraid of getting hurt. He moaned softly into Raphael's mouth and then turned his head away to catch his breath. "Uh, Raph? This isn't working out very well." He told the dark green turtle.  
"What do ya mean, Don?" Raph asked, looking up at Donnie, a little hurt.  
"No, no. I mean this is kind of awkward because I'm slightly taller than you. It looks like you're hurting your neck just to reach me." Don said a little shyly, his face blushing even more.  
"Then shrink down for me, brainiac." Raph told him with a smirk.  
"Shrink down? I don't have anywhere near enough technology to even begin making a height manipulator. And if I did it would take weeks to make!"  
"That's not what I meant, shellforbrains." Raph kicked gently at each of Don's feet so that they slid slightly apart and made him slide down the wall so that now he was looking up at Raphael. Raph took no time in leaning down and ravishing Donatello's lips. Don let out a surprised squeak but closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. Raph licked Don's lips, asking for permission to enter. Don responded by shoving his own tongue into Raphael's mouth. Their tongues interlocked, tasted, and played in the others mouth passionately. They pulled away again, breathing heavily into each others mouth. Raphael trailed his hands behind Donnie and grabbed his tail, stoking it gingerly.  
Don tilted his head back, resting it on the wall and moaning quietly. "R-Raphie..."  
Raphael looked at the helpless turtle writhing before him and let out an animalistic growl, that one little nickname sending him over the edge. He leaned down and started sucking and biting at Donnie's neck a little roughly. Raph pushed his body against Don's so that their plastrons rubbed together, letting off small scraping sounds. Don let out short shaky breaths and tilted his head so that Raph could reach more of him. Donatello reached his own hand around Raphael's shell to tug at Raph's tail as well. Raph let out a low moan into Donnie's neck as he pressed his body against Don's harder. Donatello bucked his hips slightly forward at the feeling of Raph's bulge against his own. Raph smirked into Donnie's neck and then brought his lips up to Don's to meet in a fiery kiss.

"Hey Don, have you had a chance to look at that canister we found yet?" Leo walked into the room, the Footbot trailing close behind him, and called to the purple banded turtle.  
"Yeah, and did you fix Raph up? Did he cry like a big baby?" Mikey walked in behind Leo and they both stopped dead in their tracks. Raph and Donnie had also stopped what they were doing and tensed up. They didn't move apart from one another but Don tilted his head to the side and peeked at them timidly from behind Raphael. Raph turned his head and glared at them, a small growl escaping his throat.  
"Can'tcha see we're busy?!" Raphael asked angrily without moving a muscle.  
Mikey grinned at them mischievously. "I totally called it! I knew sooner or later you'd two realize you're undying love for each other!" Mikey hopped over to them and grabbed onto Raph's shell playfully. He quickly put his hands over his mouth though, as their scent reached his nostrils. He took a few steps back and took a breath of fresh air. "Dudes! You were like totally about to get it on!" Mikey said with a snort, not being able to hide his amusement at Don and Raph's face. Raph looked like he was livid and going to blow a fuse. Donnie on the other hand, looked horrified and embarrassed. He quickly shimmied out from underneath Raphael and rushed over to his worktable. Raph jumped back in surprise and then scowled as he walked over to Leo, punching him in the arm. Leonardo just smirked at his brother as he rubbed his now sore arm.  
"Well, um, we're sorry if we... interrupted something." Leo said, his voice tinged with hilarity as he set the robot on the ground.

"N-No! O-Of course! I'll get r-right on it. J-Just give me a few minutes." Donatello stuttered as he rummaged through the satchel he had taken to the warehouse. He pulled out the green stained container and set it down on the table. Then Don zipped over to the other side of the room and pulled down one of the many boxes he used to organize his things. He also grabbed a microscope that Mikey had previously been using as a room decoration. Don lugged his equipment back over to the table and set them down. He immediately got to work on getting some of the goo off of the canister and then analyzing it under the microscope.  
Raph couldn't help but notice the small, involuntary flick of Donnie's tail as he worked. He grunted and turned around. "I'm gonna go outside for some air." He said as he walked out of the room. Mikey watched him leave and then turned his gaze back to Don. Donnie's tail drooped down and his shoulders visibly slumped. He sighed and tore his eyes away from the microscope, only to bite his lip gently in thought. Mikey walked over to him and put his hand on Don's shell comfortingly.  
"Hey Don? You okay?" Mikey asked in worry.  
Donatello coughed slightly and then turned around to face Mikey with a smile, showing his gap tooth. Leo put his hands on his hips, unconvinced. "Donnie. When I said you could tell us anything, I meant it. We're here for you, Don." He said with a small smile at the olive colored turtle.

Donatello's smile disappeared and he sighed again, his gaze going to the ground. "It's just... Well I..." Don seemed to be having trouble saying what he wanted to say.  
"It's okay." Michelangelo reassured the taller turtle. Leonardo nodded in agreement.  
Donnie looked up to look at the two turtles he would consider brothers. "I'm so happy here with all of you. After so many years of...neglect, it's wonderful to have a...a family. I'm still not completely used to positive contact though. I'm used to being smacked for just looking at someone. Yet when Raph touched me and held me the way he did, I just fell into it. All those years of Hun teasing me in any way he could... Why would something so intimate come so naturally? Am... Am I bad? Is there something wrong with me?" Don asked as he looked at his hands as if they were stained with an unknown substance. Leonardo walked over to him and grabbed both of his hands, causing Don to look up at the blue banded turtle. Mikey pulled Don into a big side hug.  
"Don, I can't even imagine the things you were put through while you were in the Purple Dragons' care. You've been here long enough for me to know that you are not a bad person. You have a kind heart and you're so loving. Raph can see all of the goodness in you too. He doesn't want to be with you because he thinks you'll just give him whatever he wants. I think you two have wanted this since the very first time you laid eyes on one another. Mikey and I have noticed how you guys look at each other. It may have seemed so... natural because you want it really bad. Don't tell Raph that I told you this but he absolutely adores you. He may not act like it but admires your strength. He just isn't the best at expressing his feelings as I'm sure you've noticed. You're not bad Don. There's nothing wrong with the way you feel." Leonardo said, the whole time looking into Don's brown eyes.

Donnie gently pulled one of his hands free from Leo's and rubbed at his eyes, trying to force his tears to stay in. He wasn't big on crying and he wasn't about to cry in front of his friends over something so small. Mikey pulled Don closer to him and nuzzled his cheeks against Don's. "Leo's always right about this kind of stuff." Mikey nodded with a big smile.  
Donatello nodded in understanding and leaned into Mikey's touch. Then he pulled away from both of their grips and smiled weakly. "Thank you. You're the best brothers anyone could ask for." His small smile turned into a playful grin.  
Leo smiled back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, little bro, can you tell us what was in that canister?"  
Don perked up and turned back around. He stuck his face back in the microscope. "Well this looks like a very odd chemical mixture. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. As we speak it is moving and transforming. If my theory is correct, this could very well be used in genetics research. One drop of this stuff would be able to change organic life into something great...or horrible. To use it on a person would be extremely dangerous though. This substance is very unstable and there's no telling how it would react once it reached a life form's blood stream. Just putting it on someone's skin would be highly risky. What do Hun and the Foot want with such a dangerous chemical?" Donnie pulled away from the microscope and turned to face the other two.  
"You can tell all that just by looking at it? Whoa dude! I knew you were smart but dang!" Michelangelo said awestruck, pushing Don aside and looking into the microscope.

Don rolled his eyes, stepped away from Mikey and moved closer to Leonardo. "If they use that substance on someone, the results could be disastrous." Donnie said to the eldest turtle.  
Leo seemed deep in thought as he stared at nothing in particular. "I'm going to consult with Master Splinter. He might know what we should do." With that, Leo left the room.  
Mikey pulled away from the microscope and then wrapped Donatello in a big hug. Just as quick as he had hugged Don, he pulled away and was running out the door. "I'm gonna hang out with Case and April for a little bit! See ya later, Donnie!"  
Donatello smiled lovingly after the sea green turtle and then walked over to the Footbot that Leonardo had set on the floor. He picked it up and brought it to the corner of the room he had turned into his big machine work area. Don laid the robot down and then sat beside it. He started to pry it open and look at it's insides, observing every little detail. Donnie had been working for what felt like minutes when he heard someone call to him. He looked up and turned around on the floor to see April and Casey standing in the doorway. "Wh-What?" Don asked embarrassed, not having heard what they had said to him.  
"I said we're heading out. It's getting late and we don't want to risk being caught by the guards. We'll see you later, Don." April said with a kind smile.  
"Yeah see ya later." Casey added with his own version of a smile which was more like a smirk.  
"Oh yeah. Mikey fell asleep on the couch again." April said with a giggle. She waved goodbye one last time and walked out of the room. Donnie smiled and stood up, walking out of the room as well.

Michelangelo was passed out on the couch, his mouth hanging open, and a small string of drool running down his mouth. He was snoring slightly and twitching gently, most likely from a dream. A smile formed on Donatello's mouth as he leaned down and picked Mikey up into his arms. Don didn't look it but he was actually pretty strong; especially since he had started training. He carried Mikey up the stairs and quietly nudged Mikey's bedroom door open with his foot. Donnie stepped over the numerous items that littered the youngest turtle's floor and then laid the sleeping Mikey into his bed. Don pulled the covers over the smaller turtle and then went to leave the room. He stopped quickly, almost tripping over an old action figure, and then turned back around. Donatello leaned down and kissed Mikey on the forehead. Mikey smiled in his sleep and rolled around. Don smiled lovingly at the turtle he gladly considered his baby brother. "Sleep well." He whispered softly into the night and walked out of the room.

Once he was back in his lab, Donatello immediately went back to work. He tried his best to figure every little thing about the robot. With every wire he cut or button he pressed, he learned more about what made the machine tick. Don easily got lost in his work and shrugged off the tiredness that clouded his eyes. "Ya never quit workin' do ya?" Raphael asked from the doorway, making the smart turtle jump.  
"Raph how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me?" Donatello said, turning to face the red clad turtle.  
"And how many times do I gotta tell ya to sleep? It'll be mornin' soon and you're still in here workin' away. Come on. You're goin' to bed." Raph said, motioning for Don to get up. Donnie opened his mouth to protest but Raphael instantly cut him off. "Don't make me haf'ta force you, brainiac. I will carry you out of this room and into your bed. You're not gonna sleep in this lab again tonight."  
Don sighed in defeat and walked over to Raph. "Good boy." Raph said mockingly. He grabbed Don's hand tenderly and led him out of the lab. They both walked up the stairs and then to the entrance to Raphael's room. Donatello went to walk to his own room but stopped when Raph gripped his hand tighter. Don turned to look at the dark green turtle quizzically. Raph's cheeks had turned slightly red and he had turned his head to keep from looking at Donnie. "Uh... St... Stay with me tonight?" Raphael asked, obviously nervous. "N-Not like that! I jus' want'cha to sleep in my room tonight! That's it!" He said quickly, realizing what he had said at first could have come off wrong. Donnie chuckled as his own cheeks darkened. He smiled, showing his gap tooth, and nodded. Raph sighed in relief and opened his bedroom door.

Raphael let go of Donatello's hand and then flopped down onto his bed. Don walked in and then closed the door behind him. He walked over to Raphael's bed and laid down beside the toned turtle, who had scooted over to give him more room. Raph pulled the covers over them both and they turned so that they were facing one another. They just laid there like that for a few minutes, looking into each others eyes. Donatello wiggled closer to Raph and placed a short, gentle kiss on his lips. He then scooted down a little so that he could bury his face in Raph's neck, closing his eyes. Raphael laid there for a few seconds, still in shock from the small yet meaningful kiss. He snapped out of it and put a hand over the olive colored turtle and pulled him closer. They stayed close together all night long. If one of them moved in their sleep, the other would move as well so that their bodies touched and stayed close. Donnie couldn't help but think how right Leo had been right before he fell asleep. He had wanted to be with Raph like this almost since the first time they had met. That night was the first night in a long time that he didn't have a single nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update. There is a sex scene in this chapter so I will put warning before and after so you will know how far to skip. Also reviews are always welcome :D. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

They may have fallen asleep peacefully that night but waking up was a whole other story. Donatello could hear yelling from outside of the room but he just kept his eyes closed. He felt so peaceful and rested that he wasn't quite ready to get up. Also the body that laid beside him, letting off heat, had his arms wrapped around Don. Donnie could feel Raph stiffen when he heard the yelling too.  
"Don! Hey Don, where are you?! D, come on quit messin' around!" Michelangelo turned out to be the source of the yelling. Outside of the room, the sea green turtle could be found in the living room, looking around frantically.  
"Mikey, what's wrong? Do you have to be so loud?" Leonardo's quieter voice was accompanied by Mikey's. He walked out of the dojo and walked over to the distressed turtle.  
"It's Don! I can't find him! He's not in his room, Leo!" Mikey yelled in panic, grabbing his lover's arms.  
"I'm sure he's just in his lab exp-" Leo had started to reassure Mikey but Mikey cut him off.  
"He's not in his lab! What if he ran away? Oh no, he could have been so upset about yesterday that he just decided to leave! We have a D.I.D. situation, Leo! Donatello in Distress! Come on we have to-" Mikey just kept rambling on deliriously. In the room, Raphael had started to stir and he hated waking up to Mikey's voice. He opened his eyes, seeing that Donnie was still asleep, or so he though, and decided to get up. Raph gently climbed out of bed and walked over to his door. He opened it and walked out onto the small balcony.

"Hey, knucklehead! Will ya keep it down? I don't think everyone topside heard you!" Raphael growled down at Michelangelo.  
Mikey turned to look up at Raph. "Raph, it's Donnie! He's disappeared! We don't know where he went!" He yelled up to the dark green turtle. In the bedroom Don stirred and sat up in bed. He stood up, stretched and then walked outside to stand beside Raphael.  
"Look what'cha did Mikey. You woke 'im up." Raph said to Mikey. The sea green turtle wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and ran up the stairs. Halfway up though he stopped and stared at Donnie and Raph.  
"Wait a second. You were in Raph's room? Does that mean...?" Michelangelo asked with a smirk. Raphael walked over to the stairs and pushed Mikey out of his way as he walked down.  
"No ya dingdong. We didn't do nothin'." Raph grumbled and then walked into the kitchen to find some food. Donatello was still standing on the balcony, blushing furiously. Just the thought of him and Raph doing such a deed got him hot and bothered. He was immediately regretting that he had gotten out of bed.  
"You really thought I ran away?" Donatello asked Mikey with a smile. Don walked over to the stairs and stood beside Mikey, who still hadn't moved a step.

Michelangelo suddenly struck out and grabbed Donnie into a big hug. "I... I was scared, D. I thought you were gone forever." Mikey whispered, with a small hitch in his voice.  
Donatello instantly went into big brother mode, wrapping his arms around the smaller turtle and rubbing his shell gently. Leonardo watched them with big eyes. He had never seen his lover so genuinely upset and worried about something. Leo couldn't help but walk up the stairs and wrap his arms around the other two turtles.  
"Ssh, ssh. It's okay Mikey. I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Donnie said in a soft tone, trying to soothe Michelangelo.  
"What's goin' on over there?" Raphael asked from the edge of the kitchen. Mikey instantly brought a hand up to wipe his eyes and pulled away from Leo and Don. He turned to face Raph and stuck his tongue out at him, making a funny face. Raph grunted, rolling his eyes, and then walked back into the living room. "Well Don, how much did you learn about those metal freaks?" Donatello glanced at Mikey and then walked down the stairs, heading into his laboratory. The other turtles knew to follow and walked into the lab as well.  
Don was in the process of picking up the robot and placing it on a table when they walked in. "Well it's structure and mainframe system aren't that complicated. So, as we already know, they're not invincible. One of the main differences is that they can take quite a few more hits than the humans can, so it takes more to bring one down. You guys didn't seem to have to much trouble with them so that shouldn't be much of a problem."

The other three turtle's stood there, listening patiently. "Uh, Don? This is stuff that we already kind of know. Is there anything about them we should know that will actually help us?" Leonardo asked in a polite manner.  
Donatello smiled and rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Leo. I got a little carried away again. Okay, well I was able to calculate their weak points. When you fight them, you should aim for the hips or the lower torso. Those areas have a minimal amount of armor. The most protected parts are the chest, arms and legs since they are most used in fighting. The neck and head are also good places to strike at while fighting. Oh yeah! Their backs also have very little armor plating. I guess they don't plan on having their backs turned to you. I didn't find anything about them that you should be particularly worried about though. They're just smarter, stronger versions of the normal Foot Clan." Don stated at a fast pace and as if it was normal. The other three clung on to every word, trying to remember everything the smart turtle had told them.  
"Okay so they're smart and strong but we can still kick the shell out of them. Duly noted for later use. Anything else we should know, oh wise Donatello?" Michelangelo asked with a smirk. "Hehe, that rhymed." He added with a chuckle. Leo rolled his eyes, Raph scoffed and Donnie shook his head with a small smile.

"Well, _Mikey_, there is one more thing." Donatello reached toward the table and picked up a circular black object with a red button in the middle. He flipped it over and showed them the little claw like objects on the back. "This gadget is used as a sort of cloaking device. It renders the Footbot invisible if they press the button in the middle. It seems to only work on the actual robots though. Here I'll show you." Don clipped the mechanism to the Footbot and then pressed the button. Immediately, the robot's form shook a little, as if covered in static, and then faded away until it completely disappeared.  
"Whoa! That's so radical!" Mikey said in awe as he ran over to the table. He fumbled around for the robot and then felt for the device that Don had placed on it's chest. Mikey quickly pulled it off and then clipped it onto his plastron, pressing the button. "Awe... It didn't work." Michelangelo said with a pout.  
Don rolled his eyes and took the device off of Mikey's chest. "I just told you, it only works on the robots." Donnie placed the device back on the table and then turned to face the other three again.  
"Well sorry, I don't always understand your geeky nerd lingo." Michelangelo said, sticking his tongue out at Don.

"Is that all we need to know, Don?" Leonardo asked, to keep Mikey from pestering the olive colored turtle any longer.  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Well at least as much as I've found out. I'll study it some more and see if I can't unlock any more of it's secrets." Don replied with a smile.  
Leo smiled back and put a hand on the taller turtles shoulder, which seemed to have become a habit of his. "Well, keep up the good work. We should all get some rest and relax before we do anything to major topside. I'll be in the dojo if you need me for some reason."  
"Yeah, me too!" Michelangelo said as he followed Leonardo out of the lab, leaving Donatello and Raphael alone.  
"Do you think he has a plan?" Don asked Raph curiously.  
Raph smirked his usual smirk. "Of course he does. Leo always has a plan for everything. An' if he doesn't, then Master Splinter will figure somethin' out. Whateva the plan is, I hope it involves pulverizin' some thugs."  
Donnie laughed softly and then his eyes grew distant. He went into one of his deep thinking modes. Raphael couldn't help but notice and sat down in Don's rolling chair, pulling the distracted turtle into his lap. A few minutes passed with them just sitting there. Don was still deep in thought and Raph just watched the other turtle without disturbing him.

"Raph, I have another question." Donatello said, his brows still furrowed.  
"Fire away, Donnie." Raph replied.  
"I was wondering... What are we?" Don turned his head to look at the dark green turtle.  
Raph looked at Don in worry. "Uh, I think you might have a few screws loose. We're turtles, brainiac. I thought ya knew that."  
"No, not like that. I mean what are _we_? Are we friends? Are we something more? I'm not sure... We... We kissed yesterday. Did that mean anything or did you even want it?" Don rambled a little, averting his gaze from Raph's.  
"Don, I wanted that more than anything. Yes we kissed yesterday, but we don' have to do it ever again if you don' want to. We can be whateva you want us to be, Donnie. I'll be honest with ya and say that I want to be more than yer friend. But I also want whateva's best for ya and makes ya happy. I... Don I'm not the best...with, well emotions... But-" Raph spat out every word quickly, hoping he could reach out to the genius turtle and get him to understand how he felt. Donatello had cut him off, so he wouldn't embarrass himself, by pressing his beak against Raphael's. Raph's eyes widened and then closed as he put his hands on Don's shoulders, pulling him closer. This lasted a few seconds before Donnie pulled away gently.

"I decided to stop second guessing my feelings." Donatello said with a small smile.  
"You decided that jus' now?" Raph asked in an incredulous tone, a teasing smirk on his face.  
"Yes, Raph, I did. It's part of my job to make quick, good decisions. If I took forever to make choices then I'd never finish any of my work."  
"Your job? What would that be, egghead?" Raphael chuckled softly.  
"I think you're about to find out." Donnie said as flirtatiously as he could and brought his leg around so that he was now straddling Raph. Before Raph could make some smart comment, Don leaned forward and pressed his lips to his again. This time the kiss was more passionate and heated. Raph reached his arms up and wrapped them around Don's neck. He pulled Donnie closer so that their plastrons were rubbing against each other. They pulled away for some air and locked eyes as they sat there, breathing heavily.  
"Ewww! Get a room you two!" Michelangelo stuck his head through the lab doorway. Both Don and Raph spun their heads to look at Mikey. Raphael growled, angry that Mikey was interrupting them again. In his rage, he stood up quickly, forgetting that Donnie was in his lap. Don squealed and went falling towards the floor. Raph grunted in surprise and grabbed Don's belt, suspending him halfway off the ground to keep from falling. Mikey burst out laughing and walked into the room. "You two are somethin' else!" He laughed, slapping his knee.  
"You're one ta talk, dingdong." Raphael growled as he pulled Donatello back onto his feet.

"Mikey, don't you have something better to do than, well you know, mess with us?" Donnie asked Mikey, trying to give the orange banded turtle a mental message.  
"No prob, D. I'll be meditating with Leo if you need me. I doubt you will, perverts." Mikey smiled in glee and then ran out of the room before Raph could get ahold of him.  
Don grabbed Raphael's wrist before he went storming out of the room after the younger turtle. "Come on, Raph. Mikey's right, we probably shouldn't be doing this in here." Don said with an innocent smile.  
Raph couldn't say no to that face. He nodded and then walked out of the room with Donnie following close behind. They both tiptoed up the stairs, trying to avoid a run in with Michelangelo, and then headed into Raphael's room. Raph closed the door behind them quietly and then turned to face Donatello. Don quickly looked away, not being able to help the blush that crept on his face. Raph smiled lovingly and walked over to the shy turtle, cupping Don's cheek in his hand. He gently turned Donnie's face so that he was looking at him again and then kissed him softly. Don grabbed onto Raph's obi and shuffled backwards until they fell onto the bed. Donatello looked up at Raph who in turn looked down at Don.

Raphael's breathing suddenly sped up as his eyes darted back and forth. "U-uh, Donnie? I... I... I love ya, Don." His eyes met Donnie's again and he let out a breath that he had been holding in for what felt like ages. "I, uh, have for a while."  
Donatello leaned up on his elbows and kissed Raph's cheek. "I love you too, Raphie." Don giggled softly and pecked Raph's jawbone with a kiss. He made his own little trail of kisses from Raphael's cheek to the bottom of his neck, pausing every few seconds to suckle and nip at the skin. Raph felt a shiver spread from the tip of his fingers to his toes with each little touch from the olive colored turtle. Raph let out a low churr as he undid Donatello's mask, letting it slide off of his face and onto the bed. Don pulled his mouth from Raphael's neck and laid back, looking up at his newfound lover.  
"A-Are ya sure about this, Don?" Raph asked while looking at the seductively innocent form of the other turtle underneath him. Donnie didn't hesitate and nodded gently.

warning

Raphael leaned down and claimed Donatello's lips, a surprised squeak escaping the smart turtle. They both closed their eyes as their need for one another grew. In no time the gentle kiss had turned into a battle of tongues and teeth. Raph pulled away and started sucking and licking Donnie's neck roughly and erotically. Don let out a moan, his hips bucking up gently to meet Raphael's growing bulge. Raph let out a growl and pressed his body against Donnie's. As Raph sucked on Don's collar bone, he started to grind his hips against Donatello's lower plastron. His reward was a small whimper from the genius, who turned his head, writhing on the bed. Raph grinned mischievously and completely stopped his escapade on Don's body. Don's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Raphael with a quizzical look mixed with lust. When all Raph did was just stare at him with a smirk, Donnie sat up and wiggled slightly out from underneath the muscular turtle. Raphael let out a mix of a surprised grunt and a moan when Donatello suddenly leaned down and licked at Raph's slit on his plastron. Don lapped at the opening, slightly sticking his tongue inside. He could feel and taste the warm flesh of Raph's member throbbing inside of it's prison. All it took was one more small lick to coax it out of hiding. Don didn't waste any time and immediately began to ravage Raphael's sensitive appendage. He stuffed the entirety of Raph's member into his mouth, sucking on it relentlessly. Raphael tilted his head back, grunting in pleasure as he gripped the edge of Donatello's shell. Don trailed his tongue from the base to the tip of Raph, and nipped gently at the tip. Raph's hips bucked forward slightly and he reached down, grabbing Donnie's tail the best he could. He stroked it softly, making the olive skinned turtle churr.

Donatello gasped when he felt one of Raphael's fingers brush over his entrance. Before he could make another noise or protest, Raph stuck his finger inside of Don, up to his first knuckle. Donnie's eyes fluttered as his mouth hung open. He had forgotten about Raph's member that was only an inch or two in front of his face. Raph grinned when he heard Don let out a low moan that portrayed the slight pain and pleasure he felt. Raph let Donnie's insides adjust before he slipped another finger into his lover, sliding them both deeper inside. Don grabbed Raph's bulging organ in his hand and started to stroke it slowly as he brought his face towards Raph's plastron to place small kisses on the dirty yellow colored surface. Raphael started scissoring his fingers, stretching and prepping Donatello for what was to come. Don inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on Raph. The hothead turtle leaned down and placed a little kiss on the top of Donnie's head. "Lay down." He managed to breathe out in between each pulse of Donatello's hand on his throbbing organ. Don hesitantly let go of Raphael and laid back down on the bed. Raphael grabbed his legs and moved them so that Don's knees were bent and his hips were slightly off of the bed. He scooted closer to the olive colored turtle who was looking up at him in expectation and anxiety. Raph placed the tip of his member at Donatello's entrance, waiting for the turtle below him to give him the say-so. Don nodded, his breathing increasing involuntarily. Raphael pressed his hips forward, his tip sliding in. The turtle laying on the bed squirmed and gripped the bed sheets as the dark green turtle slid in even further. Donatello let out a pained moan as he turned his head, clenching his eyes shut.

Raphael stopped his intrusion and looked down at Don, afraid that he might be hurting him. "You okay?" He asked, trying to fight the urge to just ram into the other turtle. All Don could manage was a curt nod as he let out a shaky breath. The feeling of Raph being inside of him hurt but it also felt extremely good. Raph pushed his way further into Donnie until Don had completely engulfed his digit. Both turtle's bodies tingled in unimaginable pleasure as Raphael pulled out slowly and thrust back inside of the wriggling turtle. Don was clutching the sheets as if his life depended on it and he hadn't even noticed that his own needy organ had sipped out from his plastron. Raphael placed his hand on Donatello's member and squeezed gently, making Don moan. "R-Raphie... M-More..." Donnie moaned as he bucked slightly to Raph's touch. The dark green turtle grunted in understanding as he started thrusting his hips a faster and a little more roughly in and out of Don. He started to pump Donnie's hard member in beat with his thrusts.  
"D-Don..." Raphael breathed out as he tilted his head back while he continued to enter Donatello. Raph thrust forward particularly hard which made Don cry out his name. The muscular turtle had hit a sweet spot inside of Donnie which made stars appear in Don's vision as a wave of immense pleasure. Raphael continued at a fast pace, feeling that his end was nearing. Donatello could tell that he was almost at his limit as well. With each thrust Raph was managing to hit that one spot inside of Don that just made the smart turtle writhe underneath him. Raphael rammed into Donnie with amazing force, making the whole bed shake in time with his thrusts. Don's reached his climax first as white hot pleasure coursed through his body. He came onto Raphael's hand and plastron, but Raph kept steadily pumping, letting him ride out his orgasm. It wasn't long after when Raphael's whole body shuddered and he released himself inside of Donnie. Raph's hips started to slow down, as did his hand on Don's member. They were both breathing heavily and small beads of sweat ran down their faces. Raphael pulled out of Donatello and then flopped down to lay beside the brainiac.

okay it's over :D

Donatello turned his head to look at Raphael who was staring at the ceiling. They were still breathing a little heavily from the previous event. Don scooched over and placed a small kiss on Raph's cheek, causing the dark green turtle to turn his head to look at him. "I could get used ta bein' in love with ya." Raph teased with a grin.  
Don smiled lovingly. "Yeah, me too. We should have said we loved each other a long time ago." Donnie couldn't help but sport his own smirk.  
Raph shook his head and turned his gaze back to the ceiling, closing his eyes. "Ya dork." He said, a smile still plastered on his face. Donnie shook his head lightly and then laid his head on Raph's shoulder. He closed his own eyes, feeling very content.

Donatello yawned groggily and opened his eyes. He grumbled in confusion when all he saw was dark green. Don sat up a little and realized that he was still laying next to Raphael. Raph was eagle sprawled out on the bed, snoring loudly. Donnie smiled down at him and climbed out of the bed carefully. He didn't want to wake his lover up. Slowly, he walked over to the door, stepping over the dumbbells that were in the way. Don stepped out of the room and made sure to quietly close the door behind him. He winced and rubbed the back of his thighs gingerly. Donnie was starting to feel his muscles aching from the activity Raph and himself had joined together in. He felt a light blush creep across his face as he thought about it. Don had to keep himself from smiling at the memory as he stepped down the stairs, wincing with each step. Once he made it down the stairs, he turned to head to his lab. Mikey, who had been sitting on the couch, noticed Don and bounced over to him. "Hey, D, how's it goin?" Mikey noticed the slight wobble in Donnie's walk. "What crawled up your butt?" He asked, laughing at his own joke. Don's face instantly turned bright red and he chanced a glance at Michelangelo. Mikey had always been good at reading people's emotions, especially Donatello's.

Mikey's jaw drop and he gripped Donnie's shoulders tightly. "Oh my god! You didn't! Tell me everything, Don!" He squealed like a school girl.  
"Wh-What are you talking about, Mikey?" Don tried to act innocent and act like nothing was out of the ordinary. He failed horribly as he twisted his hands together nervously.  
"Dude, that's how I looked after mine and Leo's first time. You can't fool pure awesomeness!" Mikey said as he pointed towards himself. Donatello sighed in defeat and motioned for Mikey to follow him to his lab. Once they were in his lab, they both sat down and Donnie told Mikey everything that happened. He made sure to leave out the fine details that Mikey really didn't need to know.  
"I can't believe you and Raph did it! I mean, I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later but it's still a little shocking!" Mikey said as he threw his hands around in the air for emphasis.  
"It's really not that big of a deal, Mikey. It's completely normal and a natural thing for people to do." Don argued, blushing lightly.  
"Hey, I'm not judgin' bro. I am really happy for you two though." Mikey stood up and gave Donnie a big hug. "Well, I'll see ya later dude. I'm gonna go hang out, maybe read some comics." Mikey smiled at Don and then bounded out of the lab.

Donatello shook his head and turned to face one of his worktables. Since he was already up, he might as well keep working on one of his many projects. Don knew Raph would probably stay asleep for quite a few more hours. Working on his gadgets was always the perfect way to pass the time. He got out all of his equipment and got to work. You could hear the occasional mumble of discontent or achievement as he progressed. Donnie quickly lost track of time as he continued his work. He barely noticed the methodic beeping coming from his array of computers. Don looked up from his mechanics, almost in a daze, and glanced over at his computers. He quickly rolled in his chair over to them and eyed all the screens. The beeping was coming from one of the screens that portrayed a couple of the security cameras that Don had put up all around the sewers. One of the motion detectors had been set off. Don stood up from his chair quickly and started pressing at his keyboard frantically. He couldn't find anything on the cameras, but from his readings, whatever had set the motion sensors off was definitely something bigger than a rat.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

Donatello stepped away from the monitors and got all of his weapons ready. Somebody needed to go and check the disturbance out. Don was pretty sure it was nothing but he didn't want to bother the others with going to check. He wanted to prove that he could pull his own weight, that he was meant to be a ninja and one of them. It probably wasn't anything to be worried about anyways. Don took one last glance at the monitors and then made his way out of the lab. He walked over towards the stairs and to the entrance. "Hey, Don, where are you going?" Donnie turned a little too quickly, to look at Leonardo who was standing at the foot of the stairs.  
"I'm just...going to get some fresh air." Donatello quickly lied. He didn't want Leo to baby him and come with him to help. Don needed to do this on his own; he felt that doing this small task would make him feel a little more useful. "Don't worry Leo, I'll be extra careful. I won't be out too long. Um, bye." Donnie waved slightly and smiled. Then he turned around, headed up the stairs, and out of the lair. Leonardo just watched him go while shaking his head. He knew that when Donnie set his mind on something, it was going to happen no matter what.

Don let out a sigh of relief once he made it a little way through the sewers and he was sure that Leo wasn't going to come after him. He quickened his pace slightly in order to get through the tunnels a little faster. If there really was something that had set off the cameras that could possibly pose a threat, he didn't want it to run off. The motion detector that had set off his alarm was one of the cameras that was quite a ways from the lair. It took him about thirty minutes or so to actually reach the designated area. Donatello instantly found the camera mounted on the sewer wall and reached up to look at it. He made sure that the sensors on it weren't broken. Once he was positive that there was nothing wrong with the camera, he turned around. He narrowed his eyes and looked all around him for signs of something, anything. Don took a step forward and slowly pulled out his bo staff. There was definitely someone in the tunnel with him. He could hear their shallow breathing and the slight shuffle of their feet. He couldn't quite pinpoint where they were though, since each noise that was made echoed off of the walls. "You think you're sneaky but you're not. Just come out from hiding, whoever you are." Don said as confidently as he could. He kept swiveling in place, hoping to see some sort of movement. A few minutes passed with no answer. Donnie eyed all around him as he reached into his belt an pulled out a tiny flashlight. He turned it on and looked all around him. There was no one there that he could see.

Donatello was starting to think that he was going crazy and hearing things. He turned his flashlight off and put it back in his obi. Don went to turn around and check some of the nearby tunnels, but suddenly a giant, scaly hand reached out and grabbed him by the head. Don's scream was muffled through the big hand as he was thrown to the other side of the sewer tunnel. He smacked against the wall with a soft crack. The concrete had been slightly indented and from the small cracks in the wall, you could tell that Don had hit hard. The tunnel shook as whatever had attacked Donnie roared loudly. The turtle looked up from his place on the ground up at the dark figure. He could now finally see who his attacker was. "Leatherhead? LH it's me, Donatello!" Don said quickly, hoping that the huge, alligator mutant wouldn't go in for the kill.  
"Donatello? I'm sorry my friend. I did not know it was you." Leatherhead's features softened as he reached a hand down to help Don up.

Donatello had met Leatherhead shortly after he moved in with the other turtles. Leatherhead had made a lasting impression on the genius turtle. The first time they had met, LH had practically went berserk and grabbed Don by the face, flinging him everywhere. It had taken Michelangelo a little while to calm the enraged reptile down. Ever since then Donnie had always been a little wary of the alligator after that but as long as Mikey trusted him, he did too.  
Leatherhead was a part of their resistance group. He had been living above ground for most of his life, but not because he had wanted to. LH had been forced into human servitude. Humans weren't too fond of mutants so they thought it was all fun to sell them as slaves or worse. Leatherhead had not been treated kindly by the humans. It was one day that he was being auctioned off for the hundredth time that he lost control. He had had enough and escaped his chains with ferocity. Leatherhead had not been in his right mind at the time and slaughtered everyone in his path. He had run to the sewer to take refuge and collapsed out of exhaustion. That's when Mikey had found him and taken him in. After that LH stayed in the sewers and vowed to help the turtles and their master with anything they needed.

"Leatherhead, what are you doing this far in the sewers?" Donatello asked curiously as he grabbed LH's hand and stood up. He put his bo staff back in it's holder on his shell.  
"My security cameras were set off. I came to investigate. I saw you and thought you were the intruder. I'm terribly sorry, I did not realize it was only you. Where are the others; why are you alone?" Leatherhead asked while he turned his head around, taking in his surroundings. He didn't want anyone sneaking up on them while they were talking.  
"They are still at the lair. My security cameras were set off too. I didn't want to bother them, so I came here alone. What do you think it was? It couldn't have just been a big mouse, could it?" Don asked while he did the same as Leatherhead. The tunnels seemed unusually dark but there was no sign of any people around.  
"I'm not sure. We should take a-" Leatherhead suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes widened.  
Donatello looked up at him in confusion. "Leatherhead? What is it?" He asked, lifting his hands up and about to reach out to the mutant alligator. Don quickly jumped back and away from LH as the alligator fell face first onto the concrete. "Leatherhead?!" Donnie quickly knelt down and put his hands on LH. He was still breathing shallowly. Don's eyes raked Leatherhead up and down, looking for the cause of his sudden unconscious state. He noticed something small sticking out of the vulnerable under part of Leatherhead's neck. Don gently pulled it out and inspected it. It was a little vial that had a needle attached to it. Inside it held a bluish green liquid that seemed to slightly fizzle.

Donatello instantly stepped from the ground and swiveled his head around. He pulled his bo staff out when he noticed a dark figure standing almost directly behind him. Don narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his weapon. The stranger was dressed in tight fitting black armor suit that had a hood. The woman, which you could discern from her tight clothing, was wearing a red and silver metallic mask. "Wh-Who are you? What did you do to Leatherhead?" Don asked firmly. The strange woman just stood there without saying a word. Donnie growled and pointed his weapon inches from her face. "I'll say it again. What did you do to him?"

Meanwhile back at the lair, Raphael was rolling around in his sleep. His resting body could tell that something wasn't right and woke him. Raph grumbled and reached one d reached one hand to feel all around the bed. He opened one eye and turned his head. His genius was no longer in bed with him that was for sure. "Ugh, that bonehead musta' went back to his lab." Raph mumbled as he sat up. He got up out of bed and then walked out of the room, stretching along the way. Mikey was in the living room, sitting on the couch and, of course, reading comic books. "You're still awake?" Raphael asked as he walked down the stairs.  
"Yeah, brah." Mikey half mumbled as he skimmed through the comic.  
Raph shook his head and walked into Donnie's lab. Within a moments glance, it was obvious that the brainiac was not in his lab either. Raph walked out, a little confused, and walked over to Michelangelo. "Hey, dingdong, do ya know where Don is?" He asked.  
"Uh, last I saw he was in his lab dude. Did you check there?" Mikey replied as he flipped another page in his book.

"Yeah I checked there. I'll go ask Leo, he might know." Raph said as he walked towards the dojo. Leonardo was performing different katas when Raphael walked in.  
"Hey, Raph. You here for some late night sparring?" Leo asked, not faltering in his katas.  
Raphael shook his head as he walked over to his brother. "Uh no. I'm actually looking for Donnie."  
"Oh?" Leo said, slightly raising an eye ridge teasingly. "Well I saw him a little while ago. He said he was going to get some fresh air. He..." Leo's arms slowly fell down as his brows furrowed and he frowned deeply. "He should have been back by now. I... I wasn't keeping track of the time." Leonardo admitted, looking up into amber eyes.  
Raphael clenched his fists together but kept as calm as he could. "Well we have no idea of where he would actually go to get some air. I'm goin' to his lab ta see if there's anything in there ta help us find him. Who knows, he might be fine and we might be overreactin'." Raph droned on as he walked out of the dojo and back towards his lovers lab. Mikey looked up from his seat on the couch to see Raph storm to Donnie's lab. Leo was following close behind with a look of concern on his face.  
"Hey, is something wrong?" Michelangelo asked, putting his comic to the side, standing up, and following them into the room.

"Don went out a little bit ago but he should have been back by now. We're going to go look for him." Leonardo answered quickly. Raphael was scouring the room for anything that would tell them where Don had went. Mikey had a determined look on his face and helped with the search. He made his way over to Donnie's computers and looked at each one.  
"What's this red blinking light on this one?" Mikey asked, pointing at the screen with his finger. Leo and Raph immediately walked over and inspected the monitor.  
Leo narrowed his eyes at the screen and let out a small growl. "One of the security cameras was set off at about the same time that Don left. I bet that's where he went."  
Raphael growled as well and banged his fist on the table. "That moron! Come on, if we leave now I know we can catch up ta him. We gotta get ta him before something else does." Raph turned and practically jogged out of the room. Leo and Mikey were left staring at the doorway.  
Mikey had a huge grin on his face. "Awe, he's so cute when he's worried." Leonardo chuckled and they both left the lab as well.

All of the turtle's got suited up and then left the lair, leaving a note for Master Splinter telling him where they had went. Raphael was running through the tunnels top speed. The other two were trying their best to keep up but this was the fasted they had ever seen Raph go. All that was going through the red banded turtle's mind was 'Please be okay... Please be okay.'

The woman raised her hand up as if expecting to receive a high five and then closed her palm into a fist. Donatello raised an eye ridge in confusion at her. Suddenly a Foot soldier came up behind him and kicked his shell, sending him forward. Don slid on his feet and pivoted his whole body to face his new adversary. The Foot ninja carried a single katana in his hand and got in a fighting position. "What do you guys want?" Don asked loudly.  
The ninja twisted his sword in his hand once and then jumped towards Donnie, striking for his head. Donatello blocked quickly with his staff and kicked his foe in the stomach. The masked woman came up behind him and swiped his feet from beneath him, sending him flying to the ground. Don coughed, slightly winded, and then looked above him. He saw the Foot soldier flying the air, with his sword over his head. Donnie barely had time to think as he lifted his bo staff in front of him and pressed a little pressure point on his weapon, turning it into a naginata. A small blade appeared at the end of his staff and it made it's mark right in the Foot ninja's chest.

The Foot soldier sputtered, blood pouring from behind his mask and out of his wound. Blood steadily ran down his bo staff and onto his plastron. His opponents body went limp, sending a small spurt of blood out from around the blade. Donatello unconsciously whimpered but kept staring at the dead body that was on his weapon. He had started to shake which was making blood splatter everywhere. The strange woman was standing above him with her arms across her chest. She suddenly looked away from the turtle on the ground and down the tunnel. The woman turned quickly and ran the other direction into another tunnel, leaving Donnie, Leatherhead, and the dead Foot ninja alone.  
"Donnie! Don where are ya?'' Voices could be heard coming down the tunnel but Donatello couldn't hear. He was in complete shock that he had taken someone else's life. Don gently placed the body on the ground and pulled his naginata out of his chest. He couldn't help but gag at the splurg noise it made when it popped out of the body. Donnie took one look at his weapon and tossed it to the other side of the sewer tunnel.

"I think we are in the right place." Leonardo said as he eyed the tunnel. "What's that over there?" He asked. They could make out dark outlines of figures on the ground of the tunnel.  
"Don? Donnie is that you?!" Raphael said loudly as he ran towards the figures.  
"Leatherhead!" Michelangelo squealed as he ran to his mutant alligator friend's side. Donatello had backed all the way to the sewer wall and was almost hyperventilating. "D?" Mikey looked up from LH to get a good look at the olive colored turtle. Raph had stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene. He seemed to be frozen, not quite sure what to do.  
"Donnie what happened?" Leonardo asked, looking at the taller turtle on the ground. Don didn't answer but just kept staring at the ground, shaking uncontrollably. "R-Raph, he's covered in blood." Leo said, breaking Raphael out of his trance. Raph shook his head and quickly knelt down beside his new lover. The red banded turtle hesitantly placed a hand on Donnie's forearm.  
"Don, it's okay. We're here now. I... I'm here for you." Raph said quietly as he gently shook the genius's arm.

Leonardo stood behind them, looking everywhere he could. One look at the body and Don's thrown, bloody weapon, he understood what had happened. Donatello was still shaking badly but he turned his head to look at Raphael with wide eyes. Tears brimmed the olive colored turtles eyes as he wrapped his arms around Raph. "R-Raphie!" Don cried out, clinging onto to Raphael's shell.  
"Raph," Leo said over Donnie's sobs, "he's in shock. We need to get him out of here."  
Michelangelo stood up beside Leatherhead's body in protest. "We can't just leave LH here! He needs our help too!"  
Leonardo seemed to tense up at the way Mikey pleaded and had wrapped his arms around the alligator mutant. "Then what do we do? If we don't get Don out of here, he might have a breakdown. I'm almost positive he's the one who did that to that Foot ninja. If we don't get him somewhere safe, he'll have even worse nightmares than he is going to have now-"  
"He's right here Leo! Don' talk about him like he's not!" Raphael hissed at his older brother. "I agree with both of you. We need to leave but we also should stay. Where there's one Foot freak, there are sure to be more." He added while rubbing Don's shell soothingly.

"R-Raph..." Donnie hiccupped in between sobs. "Th-There was... a woman... here. Sh-She did this..." That was all Donatello managed because he immediately resumed his position snuggling into Raphael's chest while crying. Raph brought a hand to the brainiac's head as he looked toward Leonardo. They exchanged looks, both of them unsure of what they should do.  
"Guys look! I think LH is waking up!" Mikey practically yelled as he took a step away from his friend. A low rumbling could be heard coming from the alligator as his body slightly twitched, slowly waking up. Suddenly Donatello's entire body went limp in Raphael's arms.  
"Don? Donnie?! What's wrong?" Raph said worriedly as he gently shook said turtle. There was another of those little vials sticking out of Don's neck, which Raph pulled out. "What the shell is this?" He asked out loud. Without a moments thought, Raphael tossed it to the side and returned his focus to his lover.

"Dudes, we got company." Mikey said while both himself and Leonardo pulled out their weapons.  
Leo growled softly and took a step back, closer to Raph and Donnie. They were surrounded by Foot ninja, who all had their weapons drawn. Raphael laid Donatello down gently and then stood up, joining the other two turtles.  
"Let's take 'em down and get home." Raph said as he twisted his sai in his hands. He had a feral look in his eye, letting the Foot soldiers know that he wasn't going to go easy on them. The kunoichi from before stepped from the middle of the ninjas. Mikey gripped onto his nunchaku tightly and pointed at her.  
"You did this to LH and D!" Mikey yelled furiously, swinging his nunchaku around threateningly. He let out a battle cry and then ran toward the female ninja. She side-stepped him and kicked him away, facing towards the other two turtles. As she stood there her Foot ninjas stepped in front of her, hiding her from the turtle's view.  
"They're messin' with us, Leo." Raph mumbled as he blocked an attack from a Foot thug.  
Leo kicked one of their attackers away from him and slightly turned towards Raphael. "I know. I just can't figure out why. It seems like they're trying to distract us." Leo grunted as he shoved another opponent away from him.

Raphael tensed up and quickly turned to look at Donatello. Don was no longer in the spot he was, but two Foot freaks had picked him up and were carrying him down a tunnel. "Donnie! You've got to be kidding me! Mikey! Leo! They got Don! We gotta go!" Raph turned from the ninja he was fighting and ran down the tunnel that Don and his captors had disappeared down.

"Raph! Mikey, let's go!" Leonardo punched a bad guy in the face and turned to face Michelangelo. His blood instantly started boiling at the sight of three Foot soldiers surrounding his now injured lover. Mikey had a big slash on his thigh that was slowly dripping blood down his leg. Leo roared in anger and advanced on Mikey's attackers. They had no idea what had hit him, and even if they did, it was too late to do anything about it. Leonardo hacked the Foot ninjas down one by one until the only people left standing in the tunnel were himself and Mikey.

Meanwhile, Raphael had chased down the two ninjas who were being led by the kunoichi up a manhole. They were standing in an alleyway with Raph at one end and the kidnappers and Donnie on the other end. The mystery woman was standing in between them. "Give him back before I rip your throats out!" Raph yelled ferociously. He quickly threw a shuriken which landed right in one of the Foot ninja's throat. The ninja gagged and let go of his side of Donatello and then fell to the ground. Raph started stomping his way towards the remainder of the ninja's. There was a sound of screeching tires as suddenly an old beat up car pulled up at the end of the alley. One of the car doors flew open and the Foot soldier drug Don into the back seat. "No!" Raphael protested as he started running as fast as he could to the car. The woman raised her arm up and threw a little ball to the ground. It exploded and purple smoke filled the whole alley. Raph stopped, coughing, while listening to the tires screech away again.

Once the smoke cleared Raphael searched the alley and the street. Once no sign of the car was found he fell to his knees. Shortly after, Leonardo popped out of the manhole and went to his side. "Raph, what happened?" He asked quietly.

"They took 'im." Raphael managed to mumble as he started at the ground, distraught. Leo looked towards the street and then up at they sky. It was turning a beautiful burning orange that signaled it was just about dawn. Leo sighed and put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"We'll get him back. I promise, bro." Leonardo said soothingly and confidently.


End file.
